


Here I go again

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Español | Spanish, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean trabaja en un un sitio bastante peculiar y durante toda su vida ha luchado para darle a su hermano todo lo mejor y la vida que él se merece. Ahora se ha dado cuenta de que el tiempo ha pasado y siempre se ha dado a los demás y nunca ha hecho nada por sí mismo. Quizás ahora sea el momento para cambiar un poco su vida y ser feliz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

**Título:** [Here I go again](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oohFGOmcxuo&feature=related)

**Autora:** Taolee

**Pairing:** Dean/Castiel

**Fandom:** SPN. AU.

**Beta:** sin betear

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warning:** public places, handjob, y bueno... lo normal en estos casos XD

**Disclaimer:** Ellos no me pertencen y un montón de bla bla bla.

**Spoilers:** neh.

**Personajes secundarios:** [Sam Winchester](http://images2.fanpop.com/images/photos/6500000/Sam-Winchester-supernatural-6585054-800-600.jpg), [Sarah Blake](http://images.movieplayer.it/2008/04/14/taylor-cole-nel-ruolo-di-sarah-blake-una-ragazza-che-accende-l-interesse-di-sam-nell-episodio-il-quadro-maledetto-di-supernatural-57640.jpg), [Alistair](http://www.supernaturalwiki.com/images/thumb/2/2d/Alistair_in_4.15_Death_Takes_A_Holiday.jpg/300px-Alistair_in_4.15_Death_Takes_A_Holiday.jpg), [Chuck](http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110617155509/supernatural/images/3/37/Spn-chuck.jpg), [Gabriel](http://www.supernaturalwiki.com/images/thumb/9/94/Gabe.jpg/300px-Gabe.jpg).

**Datos reales:** Toda la información que vas a encontrar en el fanfic es real, o al menos la gran mayoría. Y si no me creéis en lo que trabaja Dean... [pincha aquí si tienes huevos](http://www.lawrencepartybus.com/index.htm) ;)

**Nota de la autora:** Os recomiendo escuchar la canción que da título al fic. Pinchando sobre ella os llevará al enlace. Y tras haberla oído. ¿Cómo es posible que no la hayan usado ya en la serie? Al menos yo no la recuerdo...

**Resumen:** Dean trabaja en un un sitio bastante peculiar y durante toda su vida ha luchado para darle a su hermano todo lo mejor y la vida que él se merece. Ahora se ha dado cuenta de que el tiempo ha pasado y siempre se ha dado a los demás y nunca ha hecho nada por sí mismo. Quizás ahora sea el momento para cambiar un poco su vida y ser feliz.

 

 

XXxxXX

 

 

Dean le dio un manotazo al despertador y se desperezó en la cama. Al estirarse, la camiseta se le subió y la piel sensible del abdomen se le erizó por el frío. Se quedó tumbado boca arriba pensando si levantarse o no. Era jueves, y aunque no era un día fuera de lo común, tenía mil cosas que hacer. E iba a empezar por bajarse los pantalones y cascársela. Había estado toda la semana yendo de arriba para abajo sin parar ni un solo momento. Ahora que al fin tenía cinco minutos para él, iba a aprovecharlos bien.

Se tiró del elástico del pantalón deportivo y de los calzoncillos y los testículos se contrajeron por la sensación de frío. Lo arregló rápidamente cubriéndose con la mano hasta que más a o menos entró en calor. Luego, con dedos ágiles, se agarró el pene y comenzó a masajearse. No tardó ni un minuto en ponerse totalmente erecto y comenzar a faltarle la respiración. Separó las piernas y afianzó los talones sobre el colchón mientras arremetía con sus caderas hacia arriba, enfrentándose a su propia mano. Se lamió los labios y respiró, consciente de que sólo con un par de sacudidas más y estallaría cruzando el cielo y todo lo que se le pusiera por delante.

\- Hmmm... Hhggghhh -gruñó con la boca seca y los labios agrietados a pesar de habérselos lamido varias veces-. Ffsss, joder, joder. Ah.

El teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar sobre la mesilla de noche. Insistentemente además. La primera reacción de Dean fue ignorarlo, pero fuera quien fuera quien llamaba parecía no darse por vencido. 

Gruñendo, se incorporó sobre la cama y alargó el brazo para contestar.

\- Sí -ladró.

\- ¿Dónde estás? Habíamos quedado hace media hora.

Dean miró el reloj del dvd y realmente comprobó que era más tarde de lo que se pensaba. Joder, ¿cuánto tiempo había estado masturbándose?

\- Me he dormido -mintió-. Estoy ahí en cinco minutos.

\- Más te vale.

Ante semejante tono de su hermano, Dean no tuvo más remedio que salir por patas de la cama. Ya seguiría más adelante con lo que había dejado a medias. Se duchó en segundo medio y a medio vestir, se fue a buscar a Sam.

 

Sam Winchester vivía en una hermosa casa a las afueras de Lawrence. Él y Sarah se habían casado un par de años atrás y se fueron a vivir a esa maravillosa casa con jardín y huerta en cuanto supieron que Sarah estaba esperando un bebé. Mary nació un año atrás y según Dean, su sobrina era la muñequita más bonita del mundo. Nada tenía que ver que él fuera su tío; es que Mary realmente era un encanto de bebé. 

Sin llamar, entró por la puerta de la cocina y abrió la nevera para mangarle comida a su hermano. Sabía que Sarah ya estaría en la galería. Era marchante de arte con muy buena fama y desde que había vuelto al trabajo meses atrás, no había parado ni un solo momento. Desde entonces Dean hacía de canguro para su hermano. No era su canguro oficial en verdad, ni siquiera Sam se lo había pedido, pero Dean se había ofrecido y así se sentía útil y tenía las mañanas ocupadas.

\- Al fin apareces -Sam entró en la cocina con la niña en brazos-. Llego tarde al trabajo.

\- Me he dormido -Dean sacó una botella de plástico enorme de leche de la nevera. Cogió un cuenco casi tan grande como él, lo llenó de cereales hasta el borde y luego lo llenó de leche-. Lo siento.

Sam lo miró llenar ese cuenco hasta casi rebozar. La botella quedó prácticamente vacía, apenas con un par de gotas al fondo, pero Dean volvió a abrir la nevera y dejarla dentro. Lo mismo de cada mañana.

\- Van a echarme del trabajo -pasó por su lado y le endosó a Mary.

\- Lo dudo. Eres el jefe de seguridad informática en tu empresa. Si te vas tú, se van todos -Dean le dio un beso a su sobrina y se dispuso a comer-. Si tu jefe te dice algo, dile que venga a verme. El fin de semana pasado volvió a alquilar el Viper para una de sus fiestas.

Sam sonrió. Sabía que su jefe era un salido, pero ni loco le insinuaría nada.

\- Me marcho -se acercó para darle un beso a su hija y una colleja a su hermano-. Termina de vestirla, dale de desayunar, y llévala a la guardería a su hora.

\- Sí mamá -Dean se metió una cucharada enorme en la boca-. Wuee dhee nuarcgfes ja.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que te marches ya -repitió ahora bien después de haberse tragado de golpe todo lo que tenía en la boca.

Cuando Sam se marchó, Dean se quedó a solas con la niña. La cría parecía muy entretenida intentando rascarle una de las pecas del cuello. 

\- Mary... tu padre es un mandón.

 

 

Dean sólo llegó cuarenta y cinco minutos tarde a la guardería. Ésta tenía unas normas bastante claras sobre la puntualidad de las madres, pero Dean se había ganado el afecto de todas las trabajadoras del centro porque, ¿quién en su sano juicio era capaz de resistirse a semejante hombre con un bebé tan adorable en los brazos? Lo cierto era que Dean sospechaba que si algún día se colaba en la guardería arrastrando un zombi de la mano y con un collar de orejas de muertos en plan Norman Reedus en The Walking Dead, lo dejarían entrar de igual modo. Era su sino; las mujeres lo adoraban y todas suspiraban por estar en su cama. El problema es que Dean no quería estar en la cama de ninguna de ellas. Desde hacía tiempo había descubierto que le gustaban los hombres, y aunque había probado a estar con mujeres, sabía que ninguna de ellas iban a hacerle completamente feliz. A sus treinta y cuatro años, Dean ya dudaba seriamente de que fuera a encontrar a nadie, hombre o mujer, que pudiera hacerle realmente feliz.

Después de la comida, volvió para recoger a Mary de la guardería y llevarla a casa. Sarah llegaría del trabajo en poco más de una hora y su hermano algo más tarde, pero para entonces él ya estaría en clase. Se estaba sacando un módulo de enfermería. Con el paso del tiempo, Dean se había dado cuenta que no quería conducir autobuses guarros el resto de su vida, y si quería trabajar en algo que realmente le gustase, iba a tener que ponerse a estudiar. No quería ir a la universidad y tampoco tenía el tiempo ni el dinero para ello, así que había buscado algo que realmente le interesara y no le llevara tanto tiempo para terminarlo. Ahora sólo faltaba que no cansara antes de acabar.

 

La niña llegó dormida a casa, lo que Dean aprovechó para acostarla en su cuna. Encendió el intercomunicador y se fue a su cuarto. Sam había insistido en dejar un cuarto para él en su casa y en casos como esos Dean agradecía que su hermano fuera tan considerado. Dejó el intercomunicador de la niña sobre la mesilla de noche y se tumbó en la cama. Con suerte y si Mary no se despertaba, podría echar una siesta antes de ir a clase. 

Apenas cerró los ojos cuando notó que el pantalón le tiraba por cierta zona. Con pereza, se llevó la mano a la bragueta y se la acarició. Su erección reaccionó enseguida y cabeceó en busca de más atención. Sin poder resistirse y sin planteárselo siquiera, Dean se abrió la cremallera del pantalón y deslizó la mano dentro. De entre los labios se escapó un ligero sonido de alivio. En serio, o se desahogaba pronto, o le iban a explotar las pelotas. Se agarró mejor la erección y deslizó la mano arriba y abajo. Cuando pensó que el estallido de felicidad lo envolvería como si flotase en una nube, un sonido proveniente del cuarto de Mary le hizo parar la mano en seco y atender al ruido.

\- Dean, soy Sarah -se oyó un susurro al otro lado del intercomunicador-. He llegado sin hacer ruido porque sabía que Mary estaría dormida. Voy a echarme un rato con ella. Descansa. Te avisaré cuando sea la hora de ir a clase.

Dean resopló. De nuevo le habían cortado el rollo y a punto estuvo de ponerse a dar vueltas por la habitación como un pavo sin cabeza. Ahora tenía algo de tiempo, pero ya no tenía ganas. Nada le parecía menos apetecible que tocarse estando su cuñada despierta al otro lado. Ni hablar. Refunfuñando, salió del dormitorio y fue a darse otra ducha. A ver si así se aliviaba algo.

 

 

 

Las clases fueron un rollo y cuando terminó, caminó pensativo de camino a casa mientras cenaba un sándwich de pavo. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? Porque no podía seguir dudando. Ya no tenía edad para equivocarse y perder el tiempo. La verdad es que las clases le gustaban y pensaba que podía ser bueno en eso, pero seguía sin confiar en sí mismo. Dean pensaba de su persona que sólo servía para ir complaciendo a los demás. Y no hablaba de su hermano, sino de todo en general. A veces le parecía que no tenía vida propia y se sentía como si fuera uno de esos bichitos que se acoplaban a las ballenas y se alimentaban de ellas. 

Cuando llegó a su apartamento fue directo a la cama. Estaba cansado y al día siguiente tenía más de lo mismo, con la salvedad que ya sería viernes y tendría que ir a trabajar. 

Dean trabajaba en el Lawrence Party Bus. Una compañía que se dedicaba a alquilar coches, limusinas y autobuses para distintos tipos de eventos, sobre todo para despedida de solteros, aniversarios y orgías variadas. Él conducía esos coches los viernes, sábados y domingos por las noches. Los mantenía a punto, los limpiaba y se ganaba una pasta haciéndolo. El problema era que tenía que aguantar cosas que no todo el mundo estaba capacitado para ello. Llevar borrachos salidos de un lado para otro no era la mejor manera de vivir, y aunque el dinero que ganaba por tres días de trabajo era más que bueno, con el paso del tiempo se había dado cuenta que cada vez toleraba menos cosas. Tendría que haber sido a revés, porque ver de todo te hacía acostumbrarte a muchas cosas que jamás habrías imaginado vivir, pero él ya había tenido bastante viendo lo peor de las personas, gracias.

Al llegar al dormitorio, se tiró sobre la cama y una vez tumbado comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Cuando se quedó en calzoncillos descubrió que tenía frío, así que rodó y se metió debajo de las sábanas. Tuvo que patalear un poco para poner las mantas derechas. No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había hecho la cama, aunque sinceramente, no le importaba. Palmeó la almohada sonoramente y la deslizó debajo de la cabeza. Una vez cómodo, se relajó.

Sin pensarlo realmente, la mano derecha comenzó a bajar sola por su cuerpo hasta que llegó a la altura de los calzoncillos. Metió la mano por debajo de la prenda y comenzó a acariciarse. Tenía toda la noche para él, así que iba a ir poco a poco. Bajó la tela hasta quedar totalmente descubierto y siguió con lo que había empezado a hacer. Se agarró con el puño ligeramente cerrado y comenzó a acariciarse de arriba abajo muy lentamente. Poco a poco iba notando cómo la erección iba tomando vida, cómo se endurecía bajo su agarre y cómo comenzaba a entrar en calor. Con pereza, Dean abrió los ojos y se miró la mano. Sus dedos, grandes, fuertes y lleno de pecas, lo tenían apresado fuertemente. Con el dedo pulgar se acariciaba distraídamente el glande, pasando la yema del dedo por los sensibles pliegues y esparciendo a su paso el líquido pre seminal para lubricarse bien. La mano comenzó a ir a más rápido. Dean separó los labios para respirar entre ellos. El aliento caliente que salía de su boca rítmicamente le llegaba hasta el pecho y le entibiaba la piel. No podía apartar la mirada de su propia mano. Estaba tan cerca, lo necesitaba tanto... Dobló las piernas y levantó las caderas, haciendo un ligero balanceo con ellas. Finalmente echó la cabeza hacia atrás dispuesto a dejarse llevar por esa liberación que llevaba todo el día buscando.

Entonces el teléfono sonó. 

Dean abrió los ojos y volvió la cabeza hacia el sonido. Apretó los dientes y durante un par de segundos estuvo tentando de coger ese maldito teléfono y tirarlo por la ventana. En cambio, respiró hondo, se incorporó y lo cogió.

\- Sí -gruñó.

\- Dean. Tienes que venir a hacer el turno de Chuck. 

Dean cerró los ojos y volvió a apretar los dientes. Por un momento temió que se le rompieran de lo tenso que se puso.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Chuck está indispuesto y en una hora tenemos una despedida de solteros. Tienes que venir y llevar tú el Viper.

\- Alistair... no me toca a mí -si hubiera podido, Dean habría metido la mano por el teléfono y le habría dado un puñetazo a su jefe en la cara.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa. Chuck no se encuentra bien y los clientes de esta noche pagan muy bien -Alistair respiró hondo y habló por la nariz, cosa que sabía que Dean odiaba-. Te recuerdo que trabajas para mí, Dean. No lo olvides.

Las fosas de la nariz de Dean se abrieron intentando contenerse. Ese hijo de puta lo tenía cogido por los huevos y no podía hacer otra cosa más que obedecer.

\- Estaré ahí en una hora.

\- Que sean cuarenta y cinco minutos -y colgó.

Maldito cabrón. Dean tiró el teléfono sin importarle dónde cayera realmente. De mala hostia se puso de nuevo los calzoncillos en su sitio y caminó hacia el baño. Era la tercera ducha fría que se daba. A ver si con suerte ésta vez cogía una pulmonía y la palmaba, porque eso, realmente, no era vida.

 

 

 

Dean recogió a los invitados de la despedida de solteros a la hora prevista. Guió el autobús negro hacia la entrada del edificio y abrió las puertas. Un tropel de hombres, cuarenta y tres en total y muchos de ellos ya algo borrachos, entraron riendo y gritando, ansiosos porque empezara la fiesta. Tres modelos esculturales iban con ellos. Apenas hubieron arrancado, las chicas comenzaron a quitarse la ropa. Se agarraron expertas a las barras verticales que había a lo largo del autobús y comenzaron con su show. Los hombres comenzaron a gritar y a vitorear esperando más. Dean bufó, puso el intermitente y se incorporó a la circulación.

El tour consistía en dar una vuelta con el autobús por todo Lawrence, salir por la interestatal, dar la vuelta en el primer desvío, llevarlos al local que fuese, esperar a que terminara el show, montarlos en el autobús y llevarlos de nuevo a donde los había recogido. La primera parte no le parecía tan mal. Las despedidas de solteros eran divertidas siempre y cuando la cosa no pasase de ahí; de poner billetes de un dólar en el tanga de la chica y bailar inocentemente con la bailarina de turno. Pero las cosas solían ponerse mucho peor, sobre todo en las despedidas de solteros de hombres, porque siempre había algún listo que quería propasarse y no entendían que las bailarinas eran sólo eso. Más de una vez había tenido que parar el autobús en una cuneta y enfrentarse al borracho de turno, incluso un par de veces había echado a varios tipos de allí y los había dejado en medio de la autovía. La bronca de Alistair fue monumental y lo amenazó con todo lo que pudo y más, pero a Dean le importó una mierda; sabía que su jefe no podía echarle porque Dean, sencillamente, era el mejor conduciendo. Y para ese trabajo no sólo se tenía que tener el carnet de conducir, sino que había que saber cómo hacerlo para que las personas que fueran dentro no se mareasen ni notaran más de la cuenta que iban en movimiento.

La segunda parte del tour tenía distintos finales; o bien los invitados ya se habían desfogado al salir del show e iban más tranquilos, o bien salían con ganas de mucho más. Y era en esa parte cuando a Dean le daban ganas de soltar las llaves, abrir las puertas y largarse de allí. Al menos el Viper era un autobús inofensivo: Era negro reluciente por fuera y dentro los colores rojo, negro y plata reinaban por todas partes. A ambos lados del autobús había largos asientos de cuero negro, en total para cuarenta y tres personas. Tres barras metálicas estaban agarradas al suelo y al techo y estaban separadas una al principio, otra en medio del autobús y otra casi al final. Así las chicas podían hacer sus números sin temor a chocar entre ellas. Las mujeres que hacían esos números eran auténticas malabaristas y por esa razón principalmente Dean conducía con tanto cuidado, para no tirarlas. A los invitados podían darles por el culo.

Aparte del Viper, Dean solía conducir “El Anaconda” que era un autobús para celebrar fiestas dentro, donde la gente bailaba y se restregaba entre ellos al compás de la música y de los meneos que Dean les daba moviendo el volante bruscamente cuando menos lo esperaban. Ese autobús era mucho más inofensivo y lo solían alquilar adolescente en fiestas de fin de curso y cosas así. Estaba lleno de grafitis y normalmente el ambiente era mucho más relajado y divertido.

Conducir el Hummer Dual Axle era desconcertante. Ese trasto era como una limusina pero a lo bruto, infinitamente larga y con todo tipo de lujos en su interior: sofás de cuero, monitores, gran calidad de audio y video, champán, luces de colores y un jakuzzi exterior al final de vehículo. Normalmente ese trasto solían alquilarlos gente muy importante o extranjeros muy adinerados que no sabían cómo gastarse el dinero en Lawrence. Para él era una horterada con ruedas, pero al menos lo prefería antes que conducir el Cottonmouth. Éste era un autobús un poco más pequeño, sólo para veintidós personas máximo. Por fuera era gris y tenía aspecto militar. Por dentro lo parecía realmente; los asientos eran grises, las paredes negras, y aunque tenía también barras para los bailarines, ese tipo de autobús lo usaban para otro tipo de cosas. Cuando sabía que tenía que conducirlo, procuraba no comer ese día. 

Esa noche la cosa parecía ir bien. Las chicas se movían gráciles como siempre alrededor de las barras y los asistentes a la fiesta gritaban y vociferaban guarradas. Lo normal en esos casos.

Al llegar a su destino, Dean abrió las puertas y todos bajaron celebrando que al fin habían llegado al club de streaptease. Cuando bajaron todos, cerró las puertas y se quedó sentado en su asiento. A veces solía bajar y se tomaba un café mientras esperaba, pero esa noche no estaba de demasiado humor. Llevaba todo el día con un dolor de pelotas que ya a esas alturas no lo dejaba ni pensar. Entonces se dio cuenta de que nunca se había _tocado_ ahí dentro. Miró hacia atrás y lo vio todo limpio y en orden. Sin contar un par de latas vacías de cerveza tiradas por el suelo y alguna que otra colilla.

Se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia el autobús. Antes de avanzar, se volvió y echó una cortina negra y pesada que separaba la cabina del conductor del resto del vehículo. El cristal delantero era el único que no estaba tintado y a veces los clientes buscaban privacidad. Ojalá fuera más a menudo, así Dean no tendría que ver lo que veía casi todos los fines de semana.

Cuando se aseguró de que las cortinas estaban bien echadas y las puertas bien cerradas, Dean se sentó en uno de los primeros asientos del autobús y se recostó ligeramente. El esponjoso cuero se amoldó a su cuerpo y Dean se sintió cómodo rápidamente. Separó las piernas y se abrió los botones del pantalón en cuestión de segundos. Apenas se los deslizó lo justo para meter la mano y sacarse la erección. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y apoyó el cuello sobre el blando respaldo. Cómodo y sabiendo que aún le quedaba un buen rato por delante para que volvieran los clientes, Dean comenzó a masturbarse.

Las primeras sacudidas fueron dubitativas y cortas, comprobando hasta dónde podía llegar. Poco a poco se fue animando y la erección alcanzó su máxima altitud, mostrándose gloriosa y desafiante ante sus ojos. Quizás de otra cosa no, pero Dean Winchester estaba muy bien dotado. 

Mientra aceleraba el ritmo con la mano, también se le aceleraba la respiración. No pudo contener una serie de gemidos que se le escaparon de la boca y al escuchar su propia voz y jadeos retumbar por el metálico y vacío autobús, tuvo ganas de más. Gruñó en voz alta y exhaló aire ruidosamente, calentándose al oír su propia voz.

 

 

 

Castiel abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando el techo del autobús. Varios gemidos lo habían despertado. No le parecía extraño puesto que las despedidas de solteros consistían en esas cosas, pero según sabía, ya habían bajado todos y se habían metido en el local a disfrutar del show. Entonces, ¿quién jadeaba? Se incorporó lentamente consciente de que el suelo no era el mejor sitio para dormir. Se había tumbado en la parte de atrás del autobús detrás de la cortina, separándolo del resto de la fiesta. Había accedido a asistir porque su hermano Gabriel lo había obligado, sino se habría quedado en casa tan ricamente. A él no le iban esas de clases de celebraciones, y por descontado no le iban las mujeres, pero no pudo decirle a su hermano que no.

Lentamente, se sentó en el suelo y alargó la mano para mover la cortina y mirar tras ella. Entonces lo vio; A lo lejos, casi en los primeros asientos, estaba el tío más atractivo que había visto en su vida, pero eso no era lo único; éste parecía estar... estar... Castiel tuvo que mirar bien y por un momento pensó que su vista le estaba jugando una mala pasada, pero no; Ese hombre se estaba masturbando ante sus ojos. Tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados y los labios ligeramente separados. Respiraba y jadeaba a través de ellos. Castiel no tuvo otra opción que quedársele mirando porque joder, ¿cuántas veces la vida de recompensa con semejante visión?

Lo analizó de arriba abajo y llegó a la conclusión de que ese no era uno de los asistentes al evento. No le conocía de nada y jamás lo había visto en ninguna de las fiestas que solían hacer sus hermanos y amigos, por lo tanto no le quedaba otra que admitir que ese fuera el conductor del autobús. 

Lo correcto hubiera sido hacerse notar. Toser, ponerse de pie o algo, y no quedarse agazapado entre los pliegues de la cortinas como un mal bicho viendo ese íntimo momento de ese hombre. Pero joder, ¿quién podía culparle? Esa imagen era lo más caliente que Castiel había visto en años y no quería dejar de mirar por nada del mundo, pero su conciencia era más fuerte que él. Maldita fuera la muy puta, pero comenzó a quejarse haciendo saber a Castiel que eso no estaba bien y que tenía que hacerse notar para que el otro supiera que estaba allí. Otra opción hubiera sido salir por la puerta sin ser visto, pero al estar cerrada, no tenía escapatoria. Maldiciendo su conciencia, Castiel tosió y se puso de pie. Respiró hondo y apartó la cortina.

Dean pegó un salto en el asiento. Cuando oyó la tos y movimiento al final del autobús, se puso bien ropa en cuestión de segundos y se levantó alertado.

\- ¿Quién anda ahí?

Castiel salió entre las cortinas con la cabeza baja, como si realmente sintiera haberle interrumpido.

Dean lo miró extrañado, con una ceja arqueada y sin apartar la mirada de él.

\- ¿Qué haces en el autobús? ¿Te has colado?

Castiel negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

\- No, no. He venido a la despedida de soltero.

\- Entonces ¿qué haces aún aquí dentro? Ya han entrado en el club hace un rato.

\- Ya -Castiel intentó explicarlo con buenas palabras, pero no las encontró, así que se lo explicó tal cual-. Mi hermano me ha obligado a venir a la despedida de soltero, así que cuando he entrado en el autobús, me he sentado al otro lado de la cortina del final y debo de haberme dormido.

Dean relajó el rostro porque ese tío parecía estar diciendo la verdad.

\- ¿Quieres una cerveza?

Castiel pensó que lo echaría a patadas por haberle molestado o que lo obligaría a irse, en cambio lo vio irse hacia el asiento del conductor y sacó un par de cervezas de una nevera portátil que había bajo el asiento. Rápidamente, avanzó la distancia que lo separaban de él y le tendió la cerveza. 

\- Me llamo Dean.

\- Castiel.

Dean se sentó en uno de los asientos y Castiel lo hizo en el de enfrente.

\- Eres el chófer, ¿no?

\- Sí -Dean le dio un sorbo a la cerveza antes de seguir hablando-. Siento si has visto... erm... más de la cuenta. Ha sido un día muy largo y...

Castiel lo interrumpió.

\- No he visto nada, no te preocupes -mintió. Y se le notó, pero Dean no dijo nada ni él añadió nada más. Abrió la cerveza y probó un poco.

\- ¿Por qué no te gustan las despedida de solteros?

\- No sé. Supongo que no me gusta que traten a las mujeres como simples trozos de carne -bajó el tono mientras lo miraba casi sin pestañear-. Y supongo que ser gay también tiene algo que ver. No lo sé. Tampoco me gustan las despedidas de solteras.

Dean sonrió disimuladamente tras su cerveza. Se la llevó de nuevo a la boca y bebió.

\- ¿Cómo te has podido quedar dormido con semejante jaleo?

Castiel sonrió y Dean pudo jurar que hasta se ruborizó un poco.

\- He tenido mucho trabajo esta semana y estaba muy cansado -añadió-. Simplemente me apoyé detrás de la cortina y me dormí.

Dean intentó contener la risa, pero no pudo y acabó riéndose sin poder evitarlo.

\- He visto de todo en mi trabajo, Cas, pero es la primera vez que veo a un tío que se queda dormido aquí dentro -levantó la cerveza a modo de brindis y chocó imaginariamente en el aire-. Por ti.

Ahora sí que Castiel enrojeció visiblemente. Primero por el brindis y segundo... ¿Cas? ¿Cas? ¿Lo conocía de dos segundos y lo tuteaba? Debía de estar loco, pero le gustó.

\- ¿Cuánto llevas trabajando aquí, Dean? -Castiel carraspeó y se acomodó en el asiento dispuesto a escucharle.

\- Pues... unos siete años, creo. Empecé aquí porque mi hermano estaba en el último año de carrera y tenía que buscar algo durante el fin de semana para complementar el trabajo que tenía entre semana para pagar la universidad, el piso, el coche, la comida, bueno... todo. Cuando Sam se hizo abogado y empezó a trabajar en un bufé medianamente importante, yo dejé el trabajo de entre semana para estudiar algo y poder salir de este infierno.

\- ¿Por qué no dejaste este trabajo en lugar del otro?

\- Porque aquí gano el doble en tres días que en el otro trabajo durante toda la semana. Pero hice bien, o al menos eso creo, porque así he podido estudiar enfermería.

\- Eso está muy bien -Castiel lo elogió-. Es muy bonito lo que has hecho por tu hermano.

Dean asintió pero no respondió nada. Se había quedado pensando en su vida, en cómo de pronto tenía casi treinta y cinco años y no había hecho nada elogiable por lo que se mereciera ser recordado. Por no tener, no tenía ni casa, ni familia propia y ni un trabajo del que estar orgulloso.

Castiel aprovechó que Dean parecía haberse quedado sumido en sus propios pensamientos para mirarle bien. Ese hombre era un ejemplar único en su especie, de eso estaba seguro. Medio espatarrado en el asiento frente a él, Dean Winchester parecía llenar todo el autobús con su presencia. Cuando reaccionó a los pocos minutos, se había dado cuenta de que había estado ausente divagando y había dejado a Cas sin conversación. Lo miró para pedirle disculpas, y Castiel lo miró a su vez. Apartó la mirada de su cuerpo para centrarla en sus ojos. Dean también lo miró a esos ojos grandes y azules y de nuevo, durante un tiempo indefinido ambos estuvieron ausentes sin estarlo.

\- ¿Entramos? -Dean se incorporó del asiento y lo miró desde arriba-. Me he quedado sin cervezas y me apetece una. ¿Vienes?

Castiel había levantado la mirada pero no se había levantado del asiento. Dean sonrió.

\- Te invito a una cerveza -caminó hacia el asiento del conductor y desbloqueó las puertas.

\- No tienes que invitarme, Dean -Castiel reaccionó, se levantó y en dos zancadas fue tras él para bajar del autobús-. Pero te acompaño si quieres.

\- Sé que no te gustan esos sitios, así que invitarte es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Castiel asintió, pero no porque las palabras de Dean lo hubieran convencido, sino porque sabía que no se daría por vencido.

Una vez dentro, el ambiente era el mismo que se podía encontrar en el mismísimo infierno. De hecho Dean pensaba que ese lugar lo llevaba Lucifer, porque el dueño, un tipo rubio, alto y con aspecto de malote, tenía la misma cara que tendría el diablo en persona. 

Dean guió a Cas hacia la barra y allí se pidieron un par de cervezas. Tranquilamente se la fueron tomando mientras el show seguía su ritmo; los invitados gritaban y bebían, y las bailarinas aceptaban gustosas que les metieran billetes en sus minúsculos tangas. Conforme fue avanzando la noche, el show se hizo más intimo y algo más subido de tono. Dean estuvo a punto de marcharse de allí. Incluso estuvo a punto de preguntarle a Cas si se iba a dar una vuelta con él o algo, pero no le dio tiempo; un par de chicas y dos chicos aparecieron en el escenario. Una cosa llevó a la otra y en cuestión de segundos aquello se convirtió en una bacanal griega.

\- ¡Castiel! -un tipo rubio apareció al lado de ellos interceptando, gracias a Dios, la visión al escenario-. Te he estado buscando. ¿Dónde diablos te habías metido?

\- Por ahí -fue la simple respuesta de Cas. Luego se volvió hacia Dean-. Dean, te presento a mi hermano Gabriel. Gabe, éste es Dean, nuestro chofer.

\- Mucho gusto -le estrechó la mano y le guiñó un ojo en señal de complicidad-. Tú sí que sabes buscarte buenos trabajos, ¿eh?

Dean sonrió por compromiso, pero la hubiera vomitado a los pies. Gabriel iba algo achispado y no se dio cuenta de ese gesto. Sonrió tontamente y se dio la vuelta.

\- ¡Santa madre de Dios! -exclamó al ver a las dos chicas dándose un beso de tornillo-. Ahora sí que empieza a animarse la fiesta -y desapareció dejando a Dean y a Cas solos de nuevo en la barra.

\- Ahora entiendo por qué te dormiste detrás de las cortinas -Dean sonrió enseñando unas adorables arrugas alrededor de los ojos y Castiel le respondió de igual manera. No tuvo tiempo de responderle nada cuando Gabriel apareció de nuevo y arrastró de Castiel hacia un grupo de personas.

Dean se quedó mirándole a lo lejos. La cara inexpresiva de Castiel era todo un poema. Incluso estuvo tentado de ir a rescatarle inventándose cualquier cosa. Entonces miró al escenario de nuevo. Las chicas seguían a los suyo, y los dos chicos no habían perdido el tiempo y habían comenzado a besarse entre ellos. Dean volvió la mirada para mirar hacia donde estaba Cas para ver si se había dado cuenta. Y sí, Castiel miraba el escenario fijamente. Luego volvió a mirar a los chicos y por último miró de nuevo a Castiel para observarle sin que lo supiera, pero Cas ahora lo estaba mirando fijamente. Durante un par de segundos ambos cruzaron miradas y se quedaron mirándose a los ojos fijamente, hasta que un movimiento en el escenario los hizo mirar de nuevo. Dean tenía la respiración entrecortada y apenas parpadeaba, pero no era por la visión de esos dos hombres sobre el escenario; Dean se había puesto como una moto imaginando que besaba así a Cas. Él ya sabía que Cas era gay, porque se lo había dicho él, pero éste no sabía que Dean lo era, aunque después de comprobar que ellos dos eran los únicos en toda la sala que miraban a los hombres, la cosa estaba más que clara. 

Tenía que estar volviéndose loco, o quizás estaba demasiado cachondo, pero Dean se bajó de su asiento y caminó hacia donde estaba Castiel. Éste se había quedado un poco apartado del grupo ya que sólo tenían ojos para las chicas. Disimuladamente, Dean se acercó y le murmuró al oído.

\- ¿Te gustaría..?

\- Sí.

No hizo falta que terminara la frase. Ni siquiera dudó; Castiel volvió la cabeza quedándose muy cerca de él y asintió.

Cuando quisieron darse cuenta ya estaban dentro del autobús, con Cas apoyando la espalda en la primera barra y Dean pegado a su pecho devorándole el cuello y la clavícula con besos y mordiscos a partes iguales. No hacía falta decir nada, de hecho sobraban las palabras. Dean respiraba fuertemente mientras se deshacía de esa molesta ropa que le impedía alcanzar su objetivo.

Tiro la chaqueta informal de Castiel a un lado y la camisa fina de lino azulada se le pegó al cuerpo como un pecado. Dean le abrió los botones del cuello y la dejó a medio abrir. Parecía una camisa de hippy, con cuello redondo y con botones sólo hasta mitad del pecho. A él le dio igual; la abrió hasta donde pudo y deslizó la cabeza dentro para capturarle uno de los pezones. Cuando lo encontró, lo lamió y lo succionó. Pasó los dientes sobre él y tironeó hasta conseguir que el pezón se irguiera insolente entre sus labios.

Castiel jadeó por la sensación. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó que Dean le recorriera todo el pecho, la clavícula y los hombros. Eso que estaba haciendo era una locura. No se conocían de nada. Dean podía ser cualquier tío acostumbrado a hacer ese tipo de cosas debido al tipo de trabajo que tenía. Él no era así, tenía una vida tranquila y sosegada donde hacerlo con un completo desconocido no entraba en el menú diario.

Pero iba a hacerlo. Lo necesitaba y quería dejarse llevar. Agarró la cabeza de Dean con ambas manos y lo acarició. Éste llevaba el pelo muy corto y la suavidad del mismo le hizo cosquillas en las palmas de las manos. Tiró de él hasta que lo tuvo frente por frente. Esos ojos verdes, grandes y brillantes lo miraban anhelantes. Tenía los labios entreabiertos y más rosados de la cuenta. Se imaginó lo que Dean podía hacer con esos labios y el cuerpo le tembló. Sin perder más tiempo, lo acercó hacia él y lo besó. Separó los labios y los unió a los de Dean. Bebió de ellos y acabó mordiéndolos hasta notar que Dean gemía tras ellos. Gimoteó de placer, y para demostrárselo arrimó más su cuerpo al suyo y se restregó, enseñándole el efecto que estaba causando en él.

Castiel no lo pensó. Tampoco quería ponerse a darle vueltas a la cabeza realmente. Deseaba a Dean ahí y ahora. Punto.

\- Dean, hazlo -murmuró cerca de su oído cuando el otro volvió a bajar por la línea de su cuello hacia abajo-. Quiero sentirte.

Dean se separó un poco para mirarle y comprobar que lo que decía era cierto y no una broma, porque no podría soportarlo. Estaba demasiado caliente como para andarse con tonterías. 

\- Cas -jadeó. Le cogió por la mandíbula con ambas manos y puso su frente sobre la de él, como si temiera que fuera a escapar-. Cas. 

Castiel lo miraba. A pesar de estar tan cerca el uno del otro y de verle algo distorsionado, Cas sabía que Dean tenía los ojos cerrados. 

\- Dean, por favor.

Dean reaccionó, suspiró hondo y abrió los ojos. Respiraba por la boca y todas las pecas de su piel parecían haber cobrado vida. 

\- ¿Es lo que realmente quieres?

Castiel asintió sin dudar. No sólo lo quería sino que lo necesitaba.

Dean tragó la saliva que se le había acumulado al final de la garganta. Su nuez subió y bajó y se lamió los labios antes de asentir él también. Terminó de acercarse y volvió a besarle en los labios. Fuertemente. Incursionando con su lengua y explorando cada milímetro de su boca. 

 

 

 

Castiel notó que le daba la vuelta hasta que apoyó la mejilla sobre el frío metal de la misma barra vertical del autobús. El cuerpo caliente y palpitante de Dean estaba pegado a su espalda, y sus poderosos brazos lo rodeaban hasta acabar alrededor de su cintura, buscando con calma la hebilla del cinturón.

Otro en su lugar actuaría rápidamente. Se lo follaría lo antes posible no fuera que cambiara de opinión y no le daría tiempo de nada más. Dean no; parecía tener en su poder todo el tiempo del mundo, como si él tuviera el don de controlarlo. Se tomó un buen rato para deshacerse del cinturón, y no porque se le estuviera resistiendo o no fuera habilidoso. No; Dean estaba jugando con él, dándole le tiempo para que se acostumbrara a su presencia, a su altura y a su fuerza. No era un hombre pequeño precisamente, ni tampoco pasaba desapercibido. Dean podía ser cualquier cosa menos corriente y vulgar.

Castiel agachó la cabeza para mirarse mientras veía esas manos abrirle lentamente la cremallera del pantalón. Notaba el aliento caliente de Dean sobre su cuello erizándole los pelos de la nuca. Con la misma calma y parsimonia, Dean abrió el primer botón y luego bajó la cremallera con cuidado. Sin esperar mucho más pero sin acelerar la mano, la deslizó por dentro de la ropa, incluso de los calzoncillos. Castiel contuvo el aliento y agudizó la vista hasta que ya le fue imposible ver más. Ahora tocaba sentir. La mano de Dean había comenzado a deslizarse por su erección arriba y abajo, acariciando la suave piel y apretando a su paso. Castiel ahogó un jadeo entre dientes y se dejó de caer sobre el pecho de Dean, pensando que si seguía así, le fallarían las piernas y caería hecho un saco de huesos a sus pies.

Dean volvió la cabeza para respirar sobre el lóbulo de su oreja. Ese tío que tenía entre sus brazos había depositado plena confianza en él aún sin conocerle de nada. Ahora podía robarle la cartera, violarle o traficar con cualquiera de sus órganos. Lo tenía en tal situación ahora mismo, que podía hacer cualquier cosa que se le antojase con él. Cualquiera. Pero Dean sólo tenía una mente.

\- Cas -susurró. Fue más un lamento, una manera agónica de decir su nombre mientras soltaba el aire de la boca-. Cas.

\- Dean, por favor. Hazlo.

\- Dímelo -jadeó lamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja-. Dime qué quieres. Qué necesitas.

Castiel volvió lo suficiente la cabeza para que ambas mirada se encontrasen, entonces lo miró fijamente mientras respondía.

\- A ti.

Entonces todo se volvió confuso. Dean se había esperado cualquier respuesta, algunas más subidas de todo, otras más claras y con sentido que otras, pero esa, esa... Esa respuesta sincera y directa sí que no se lo esperaba, y tuvo más efecto que cualquier otra. Se separó de él y lo agachó dejando un espacio no muy grande entre ambos cuerpos. Se llevó la mano a la cartera y sacó dos envoltorios; el primero, un condón. Lo desenvolvió con los dientes mientras con la mano que le quedaba libre se abría el pantalón y se los bajaba de un tirón. Tras ponérselo, abrió el otro sobre y lo volcó sobre la mano. Un gel transparente brilló sobre su piel. Con la mano que aún tenía limpia, tiró de los pantalones de Cas y se los bajó lo suficiente hasta mostrar un trasero firme y demasiado apetecible. Le puso la mano sobre uno de los hombros y lo instó a que se agachara hacia delante. Castiel lo hizo hasta que apoyó el hueco de su cuello en la barra. Bajó los brazos estirándolos completamente y agarrándose también al metal para tener un punto de apoyo. Esa posición lo había dejado completamente doblado y expuesto. 

Dean lo miró, atesorando ese momento en su cabeza. Lentamente, acercó la mano hacia el trasero de Castiel buscando su perineo y embadurnárselo. Él también se masajeó la polla, lubricándola, para luego llevar la mano hacia su entrada y terminar de prepararlo.

No le llevó mucho tiempo, pero no porque Castiel estuviera ya listo, sino porque realmente no podía aguantar más. Un cosquilleo inquietante le recorría las tripas y era la primera vez que le pasaba, obligándole a hacer algo ya. Tampoco sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba Castiel jadeando su nombre, instándole a que siguiera con lo que tenía en mente.

Y Dean obedeció. Se afianzó entre sus nalgas y se apoyó sin presionar sobre su entrada. Con la mano derecha se sostuvo la erección y tras respirar hondo, hizo una ligera presión para comenzar a penetrarle lentamente.

Castiel chirrió los dientes y se agarró mejor a la barra temiendo soltarse. Notaba cómo Dean se adentraba en él milímetro a milímetro y jadeó. Sentía sus músculos expandirse dándole la bienvenida. Fue una sensación extraña porque físicamente no estaba preparado para semejante penetración ni semejante tamaño, y por un segundo los anillos musculares de su entrada vibraron por la intromisión. Eso fue durante dos segundos que tardó en acostumbrase a él. O al menos en parte, porque Dean sólo había introducido el principio de su erección.

 

Dean creyó que se moría. Jamás se había sentido tan deliciosamente apretado y contenido en un ninguna parte. Castiel era tan estrecho que incluso tuvo que empujar con un poco más de maña para abrirse paso en él. Lo notaba contraerse a su alrededor, ajustándose y envolviéndole como un guante, que a punto estuvo de gruñir de satisfacción. Sabía que le quedaba poco. Estaba demasiado cachondo como para aguantar mucho más semejante sensación, así que fue a por Cas. Lo agarró con la mano que tenía llena de lubricante y le masajeó el pene. Comenzó a masturbarle a la misma vez que se adentraba en su cuerpo. En otras circunstancias lo habría hecho con más calma, se habría tomado más tiempo, pero ahora no podía hacerlo, y tampoco era capaz de parar para disminuir velocidad. Tal y como estaba, arremetió contra el trasero de Castiel hasta adentrarse del todo mientras seguía acariciándole con la mano.

Castiel se contrajo y se irguió un poco por la sensación de notar a Dean completamente dentro de él. Sentirse lleno y saciado mientras esa mano fuerte y firme lo masturbaba, era mucho más de lo que se esperaba de esa noche o de cualquier otra. Se mordió el labio inferior y tras ahogar un gemido, Castiel comenzó a correrse sobre los dedos de Dean mientras él mismo movía el cuerpo empalándose más a sí mismo. Notaba el líquido caliente salir con fuerza mientras el autobús le daba vueltas en una espiral peligrosa. Todo su cuerpo temblaba y por último sólo pudo agarrarse hasta que la indescriptible sensación pasase.

Dean lo exprimió hasta la última gota. Cerró los dedos alrededor de él y tironeó por última vez hasta que el orgasmo desapareció entre sus dedos. 

No se detuvo. No pudo. Lo agarró de las nalgas y tras separárselas ligeramente, implantó un nuevo ritmo. Veía cómo aparecía y desaparecía en él, tan prieto como al principio y cada vez más rosado por la fricción. De pronto todo estalló. Dean tuvo que echarse un poco hacia delante y agarrarse a la barra vertical mientras con la otra mano seguía agarrándole la cadera mientras se corría. Apretó los dientes y se mordió el labio, ambos gestos en un vano intento de ahogar el gemido que pugnaba por salir de su garganta. Pero no lo consiguió; Dean acabó rugiendo mientras se corría y arremetía por última vez dentro de Cas. Cuando abrió los ojos todo había pasado. 

Soltó un exhalación mientras salía de él. El condón seguía intacto y nada se había derramado fuera. Se separó del todo saliendo totalmente. Observó cómo los músculos de Cas se contraían intentando volver a su sitio. Sonrió pensando en la sensación que debía de sentir Castiel en esos momentos. Se quitó el condón y le hizo un nudo. Cuando vio que el otro se incorporaba lo detuvo.

\- Espera. Te he manchado de lubricante. Voy por unos pañuelos.

Castiel asintió y se quedó en la misma postura sin moverse. Estaba algo incómodo y se sentía un tanto ridículo por estar así con el trasero en pompa, pero confiaba en Dean. No sabía muy bien por qué pero así era.

Éste no tardó en llegar con varios pañuelos en la mano. Castiel pensó que se los daría para que él mismo se limpiase, pero Dean ni siquiera hizo el intento; volvió a colocarse tras él y con delicadeza, como si temiera hacerle daño, comenzó a limpiarle. 

\- Ya está -Dean se echó hacia atrás para observar cómo Castiel se ponía derecho y se acomodaba la ropa hasta quedar completamente vestido.

\- Gracias -lo miró disimuladamente y algo azorado.

\- No tienes que darlas -respondió con la misma sonrisa de antes. Vaya... ¡no podía dejar de sonreír!

Castiel se apartó de la barra echándose a un lado porque sabía que la había manchado. Sabía que se había corrido con bastante fuerza y seguro que tendría que recoger algo. Y así era; parte de la barra estaba manchada con varias gotas transparentes que habían ido deslizándose hacia abajo, y en el suelo había un pequeño charco blanco.

\- ¿Tienes más papeles para recoger esto? -Castiel se volvió hacia Dean sin calcular la distancia. Ambos quedaron peligrosamente cerca, nariz con nariz, mientras Castiel terminaba de hablar-. No quiero que te echen la culpa de algo que no eres responsable.

Dean quiso decirle que él si era en gran parte responsable de esa mancha en el suelo, y bien orgulloso que se sentía de ello. Iba a responderle, de verdad que sí, pero se quedó mirándole esos increíbles ojos azules ahora más vivos que antes.

Antes de que pudieran hacer nada más, fuera comenzaron a oírse voces y carcajadas. Los invitados a la despedida de soltero salían del club y ponían rumbo al autobús. Por suerte Dean supo actuar a tiempo.

\- Quédate al final de la cortina donde has estado toda la noche. Yo recojo esto.

Castiel quiso contradecirle para limpiarlo él, pero al no saber donde estaban los pañuelos ni nada, posiblemente tardaría más, y precisamente tiempo era lo que no tenían. Lo obedeció y caminó rápido hacia el final del autobús donde se sentó en el mismo sitio, salvo que esta vez se quedó mirando entre las cortinas.

Dean caminó decidido hacia el principio del autobús. Abrió la guantera y sacó varios pañuelos y un bote. Se dirigió de nuevo hacia la barra, le echó spray y con los pañuelo la limpió casi entera. Luego se agachó y recogió lo del suelo. Antes de abrir la puertas del autobús, lo tiró todo a una papelera que había detrás de su asiento. Echó más spray en el aire, y accionó la palanca para desbloquear las puertas.

La horda de borrachos salidos entraron en tropel ocupando los mismos asientos que antes, ésta vez más borrachos y más ruidosos.

Dean puso en marcha el autobús y condujo de vuelta al lugar de partida. De vez en cuando miraba por el espejo retrovisor interior, pero no había forma de ver a Cas. Si este seguía oculto entre las cortinas, era imposible verle desde el asiento del conductor.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, todos se bajaron. Muchos le dieron las gracias por la velada y uno a uno fueron abandonando el vehículo. Dean les sonrió. No eran un mal grupo, o al menos eso le parecía a él. Quizás es que lo acontecido con Castiel le había mejorado considerablemente el humor. Al volverse, vio a Cas al fondo del autobús. Avanzaba hacia él con paso decidido. Dean lo miró con una mueca extraña en la cara. No se había fijado en su forma de andar ni de moverse. Le gustaba.

\- Dean -Castiel llegó a donde él y lo miró-. Gracias por esta noche.

\- Gracias a ti -le guiñó un ojo. Era un movimiento un tanto chulesco, pero no pudo evitarlo-. Cuídate.

Castiel asintió. Le sonrió por última vez y luego se bajó del autobús. 

Dean lo vio reunirse con ese tan Gabriel y con otros asistentes a la fiesta y se lo quedó mirando durante unos segundos. Luego cerró las puertas del autobús, se sentó y condujo de vuelta hacia la cochera donde se guardaban los vehículos de la empresa. 

Una vez en casa tiró las llaves a un lado, atravesó el minúsculo apartamento y se tumbó en la cama. Al fin, después de un día largo y agotador, había podido desahogarse, y mucho mejor de lo que él esperaba. Cerró los ojos y en cuestión de segundos se quedó dormido con la imagen de Cas usurpando su cabeza.

 

 

FIN

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

**Título:** [Here I go again](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oohFGOmcxuo&feature=related)

**Capítulo: 2/4**

**Autora:** Taolee

 **Pairing:** Dean/Castiel

 **Fandom:** SPN. AU.

 **Beta:** sin betear

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Warning:** public places, handjob, y bueno... lo normal en estos casos XD

 **Disclaimer:** Ellos no me pertencen y un montón de bla bla bla.

 **Spoilers:** neh.

**Personajes secundarios:** [Sam Winchester](http://images2.fanpop.com/images/photos/6500000/Sam-Winchester-supernatural-6585054-800-600.jpg), [Sarah Blake](http://images.movieplayer.it/2008/04/14/taylor-cole-nel-ruolo-di-sarah-blake-una-ragazza-che-accende-l-interesse-di-sam-nell-episodio-il-quadro-maledetto-di-supernatural-57640.jpg), [Alistair](http://www.supernaturalwiki.com/images/thumb/2/2d/Alistair_in_4.15_Death_Takes_A_Holiday.jpg/300px-Alistair_in_4.15_Death_Takes_A_Holiday.jpg), [Chuck](http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110617155509/supernatural/images/3/37/Spn-chuck.jpg), [Gabriel](http://www.supernaturalwiki.com/images/thumb/9/94/Gabe.jpg/300px-Gabe.jpg).

**Datos reales:** Toda la información que vas a encontrar en el fanfic es real, o al menos la gran mayoría. Y si no me creéis en lo que trabaja Dean... [pincha aquí si tienes huevos](http://www.lawrencepartybus.com/index.htm) ;)

**Nota de la autora:** Os recomiendo escuchar la canción que da título al fic. Pinchando sobre ella os llevará al enlace. Y tras haberla oído. ¿Cómo es posible que no la hayan usado ya en la serie? Al menos yo no la recuerdo...

**Resumen:** Dean trabaja en un un sitio bastante peculiar y durante toda su vida ha luchado para darle a su hermano todo lo mejor y la vida que él se merece. Ahora se ha dado cuenta de que el tiempo ha pasado y siempre se ha dado a los demás y nunca ha hecho nada por sí mismo. Quizás ahora sea el momento para cambiar un poco su vida y ser feliz.

 

XxxxXX

 

Ese lunes Dean se levantó rebosante de felicidad. Aún no había sonado la alarma del despertador y él ya estaba duchado y listo para ir a casa de su hermano. No lo tenía muy claro, pero el estado de esa felicidad absoluta quizás fuera por el encuentro del autobús del pasado jueves. Aunque lo dudaba, porque ya habían pasado tres días. El síndrome de felicidad de un buen polvo duraba como mucho hasta la mañana siguiente, y no setenta y dos horas más tarde, ¿no? La verdad es que le daba igual. Se sentía bien consigo mismo y con la vida, y con esa actitud fue a buscar a su sobrina.

Sam lo vio entrar por la puerta de la cocina y miró el reloj que había en la pared pensando que era él el que llegaba tarde. Cuando comprobó que era más temprano de lo habitual, miró a Dean.

\- Vienes de marcha, claro.

\- No -Dean no le dijo nada sobre esa mala fama que su hermano intentaba adjudicarle. Ya no tenía dieciocho años y ya no iba de fiesta en fiesta como solía hacer antes. Ya no tenía ni cuerpo ni ganas para eso-. He dormido bien y me he levantado a tiempo. Eso es todo.

Sam asintió mirando su taza de café. Dobló el periódico y lo dejó abandonado a un lado sobre la encimera de la cocina. Ahora toda su atención estaba en su hermano.

\- Está bien. ¿Cómo se llama?

Dean, que estaba abriendo la puerta de la nevera en ese momento, se giró para mirarle.

\- ¿Cómo se llama, quién?

\- Tu amigo. O amante. O como quieras que se diga.

Dean sostuvo la botella de leche, se llenó un cuenco, y medio vacío, dejó el recipiente de nuevo en la nevera. 

\- No tengo nada de eso.

Ahora Sam sí que estaba intrigado.

\- ¿No has dormido con nadie?

Dean negó sonriendo. Cogió dos paquetes distintos de cereales y los mezcló en el cuenco.

\- Lo siento hermanito, pero no. 

Sam no quería darse por vencido.

\- ¿Te habrás lavado las manos, no? -insinuó dando a entender que si no había habido una persona, tendría que haber habido una mano. Ese tipo de felicidad y de sonrisilla mañanera en la cara sólo se conseguía tras haber follado, y haberlo hecho muy bien.

\- Sam... por favor -Dean se sentó en un taburete alto a su lado y comenzó a comer-. ¿Y Mary?

\- Aún dormida. Ya te he dicho que llegas muy pronto -Sam no pudo evitar mirarle con el ceño aún fruncido.

Dean le devolvió la mirada. Masticó los cereales que tenía en la boca y le respondió.

\- No te entiendo, Sam. Si llego tarde, me pones esa cara, y si llego a tiempo también me la pones. ¿Vas a estar alguna vez contento con algo?

Sam le sonrió de oreja a oreja, se levantó de la silla y le dio una palmada en la espalda, haciendo que varios cereales cayeran de la cuchara al cuenco.

\- No me malinterpretes, Dean, sólo intentaba descubrir el por qué de tu estado. Pero oye, si me dices que es porque has dormido bien -levantó las manos dándose por vencido-, te creo. Y ojalá duermas igual todas las noches. Voy a vestirme. 

\- Vale. 

Dean lo vio marcharse. Alcanzó el periódico y se puso a leer. De pronto se detuvo y se quedó pensativo mirando la nada. ¿Desde cuándo él era de esos tipos que desayunaban sentados leyendo las noticias? Quizás desde que se levantaba con tiempo para hacerlo. Se encogió de hombros y se concentró en la lectura. Alguna vez tendría que ir madurando, ¿no?

 

 

 

Conforme fue pasando la semana, el humor de Dean fue decayendo. Ya no sólo porque ya hacía siete días que había echado un polvo impresionante. Sino porque se había dado cuenta que si quería volver a Cas, no tenía forma de localizarlo. Bueno sí; llamando al que encargó el autobús, preguntarle por un invitado que se llamaba Castiel y pidiéndole su número de teléfono. Incluso se había inventando la excusa de que se había dejado el carnet de la biblioteca en el autobús, o una tarjeta de crédito... Pero no lo haría; no llamaría para buscarle. Esa cosas eran casualidades del destino, pasaban una vez y nada más. Al menos así lo aceptó Dean. Y así siguió. Cuando pasó un mes, el recuerdo de Castiel era un salto en el camino que siempre recordaría. 

Esa noche había salido antes de clase y al ser martes no tenía nada importante que hacer. Llegó a casa, cenó algo rápido viendo la tele, se duchó y se fue a la cama. Ni siquiera se molestó en ponerse algo de ropa. Se tapó con la sábana y en cuestión de minutos se quedó dormido. Paulatinamente comenzó a soñar;

No tenía muy claro dónde estaba, sólo sabía que caminaba por una calle muy larga, con altas paredes blanca a ambos lados y cada varios metros había una farola encendida. La noche parecía cerrada y entre los puntos de luz no se veía absolutamente nada. Como si le hubieran dicho que tenía que echar a andar, Dean comenzó a caminar por esa calle que parecía no terminar nunca, de hecho se hacía cada vez más y más larga. Caminó una eternidad y cuando se cansó, se paró bajo una de las farolas y miró el infinito camino que aún tenía por delante.

\- Dean.

Sobresaltado, Dean se dio la vuelta. Tras él y a varios metros de distancia estaba Castiel. Llevaba puesto un traje de chaqueta oscuro con una camisa blanca, corbata azulada y una gabardina beige encima. Parecía un contable o algo así. Podía serlo porque él no sabía en qué trabajaba. 

\- Cas -intentó dar un paso hacia él pero por alguna extraña razón, no pudo salir del círculo de luz de la farola-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Castiel se acercó y se paró apenas a medio metro de distancia. Sin mediar palabra y sin responder a su pregunta, se agachó ante él. Se puso de rodillas y guió las manos hacia su bragueta. El sonido de ésta bajándose retumbó en el silencio de la noche. Cuando Dean vio que también le bajaba los calzoncillos, reaccionó.

\- Cas, qué... -no le dio tiempo de terminar la frase cuando Castiel ya había puesto los labios sobre él y lo acogía por entero en su boca.

Dean contuvo el aliento y se tragó las palabras que se le habían amontonado en la boca. Desde arriba veía la cabeza de Cas, su frente, el puente de su nariz y cómo desaparecía y aparecía su pene de entre sus gruesos labios. Santo Dios...

\- Cas... -Dean tuvo que parpadear furioso para reaccionar. Le agarró la cabeza con una mano enredando los dedos entre sus cabellos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para coger aire. La sensación era indescriptible y sentir cómo le rodeaba y lo envolvía le hizo vibrar todo el cuerpo.

Castiel metió la mano entre la ropa interior y le agarró los testículos, apresándolos entre sus dedos y jugando cuidadosamente con ellos. Dean contuvo el aliento y bajó la cabeza para no perderse ni un sólo detalle. Castiel aprovechó ese momento para levantar un poco la cabeza sin dejar de lamerle y lo miró. Ni siquiera intentó disimular, ni desviar la mirada, no; Castiel lo desafió con las pupilas fijas en él mientras deslizaba su miembro largo y duro entre sus labios. Dean dejó escapar un gruñido sabiendo que estaba acabado. 

\- Cas, me corro. Me corro... joder. Me corro.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Dean abrió los ojos y se encontró tumbado sobre su cama, con los brazos estirados a ambos lados y agarrando fuertemente el borde del colchón. Tenía las piernas algo separadas y la sábana había desaparecido sobre él. Estaba desnudo, erecto y a punto de correrse. De hecho, aún tenía esas palabras reverberando en su mente.  _ “ _ _ Cas, me corro. Me corro... joder. Me corro.”  _

Y no le hizo falta nada más. Con un golpe seco, Dean agitó las caderas en el aire y comenzó a correrse sobre su propio abdomen. Las pequeñas gotas blancas cayeron sobre su piel y se desperdigaron mientras el pene se agitaba y contraía con cada espasmo. Como si de una visión ajena a él se tratara, Dean vio cómo se corría sobre su propio cuerpo sin la necesidad de tocarse si quiera. Apretó los dientes y tensó los músculos de todo el cuerpo mientras se dejaba ir a esa sublime sensación.

Cuando abrió los ojos, tenía todo el pecho y el abdomen salpicado de gotas blanquecinas. El cuerpo aún respiraba trabajosamente y la erección poco a poco iba perdiendo fuerza. Durante varios minutos estuvo perdido en ese mar de sentimientos y sensaciones. No recordaba haberse corrido nunca sin tocarse, y si lo había hecho, tenía que haber sido de muy jovencito. Ahora, aunque ese no era ni de lejos el mejor orgasmo de su vida, sí que había sido distinto, ya no sólo por la novedad en sí, sino porque era la primera vez que vivía tanto un sueño como para despertarse de esa manera. Iba a empezar a tener que admitirlo, pero quizás echaba más de menos a Cas de lo que había pensado en un principio.

 

 

 

El viernes fue un horror de día. Mary se había puesto enferma y tuvieron que llamarle de la guardaría apenas la hubo dejado. Dean la recogió y la llevó a casa. Le puso el termómetro y le dio su medicación para los dientes. Sabía que lo que tenía la pequeña era eso, así que no le quedó otra que aguantar el tirón y mecer a la niña hasta que ésta cayó rendida en sus brazos. Cuando Sarah llegó, Dean estaba psicológicamente agotado. Las clases de esa tarde no ayudaron y salió de allí con un ganas de cortarse la cabeza. La noche no mejoró y eso ya se lo veía venir, porque cuando un día se torcía, si podía torcerse un poco más, lo hacía. En el turno de la noche tuvo que conducir el autobús que tanto odiaba; el Cottonmouth. Un grupo extraño de personas lo reservó esa noche para que los llevara por los alrededores de Lawrence y Kansas mientras ellos montaban dentro una orgía. 

Dean supo de qué iban en cuanto los vio, porque nadie se vestía tan formalmente para esa clase de autobuses, así que en cuanto puso en marcha el motor, corrió las cortinas. Eso lo libraba de ver cosas que no quería, pero no de oír. Y por Dios que le dieron ganas de arrancarse las orejas y comérselas. No tenía muy claro lo que estaban haciendo allí dentro, pero por los gemidos y el sonido de azotes, supo que nada bueno. Durante las siguientes cuatro horas, Dean condujo el recorrido habitual intentando distraerse con cualquier cosa. 

No lo consiguió.

Fueron las cuatro horas más largas de su vida. Cuando todo terminó y llegó a las cocheras, aparcó en su sitio y bajó del autobús. A pesar de ser bastante tarde, Alistair lo estaba esperando.

\- Dean -se acercó hacia él con paso majestuoso y elegante, como si caminara sobre una alfombra roja-. Te estaba esperando.

\- Obvio -Dean murmuró, pero no lo demasiado fuerte como para que su jefe lo escuchara. Se dirigió hacia el cuarto de limpieza para recoger el estropicio que sin duda tenían que haber montado ahí dentro-. Voy a recogerlo todo.

\- Bien -Alistair lo siguió. Observó cómo Dean se ponía unos guantes de goma que le llegaban a los codos y cogía varios trapos y distintos botes para limpiar y desinfectarlo todo.

Dean subió de nuevo al autobús seguido de su jefe y lo observó todo con asco. Manchas sospechosas de distintos colores estaban esparcidas en distintos puntos del autobús, sobre los asientos y en el suelo. Incluso parecía haber un charco sospechosamente amarillo a un lado. Tragó con asco la saliva acumulada en la boca y decidió no respirar nunca más.

Alistair, que apenas había terminado de subir los escalones del autobús, decidió no

seguir subiendo al notar cómo los hombros de Dean se tensaron. En su lugar retrocedió y le habló desde fuera.

\- Mañana por la mañana tienes un turno. A las nueve de la mañana.

Dean se giró en el acto.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Han alquilado el Cottonmouth a última hora de hoy. Límpialo bien para que mañana esté listo.

\- Alistair, son las dos de la mañana y posiblemente me lleve una hora y media limpiar y desinfectar toda la mierda que hay aquí dentro. ¿Cómo diablos voy a estar aquí a las nueve?

Alistair se encogió de hombros sin importarle realmente.

\- Pues no te entretengas charlando y así llegarás antes a casa -se dio media vuelta y se desapareció, dejando a Dean con ganas de prenderle fuego a todo aquello. 

\- Hijo de puta -murmuró cuando se fue. Ya tenía puestos los guantes. Un movimiento rápido y poco natural a su cuello, un sorbito del líquido que llevaba en la botella y listo; adiós al cabrón de su jefe. Pero no, Dean no estaba loco. Aún. Lo limpió todo, se fue a casa, se duchó bien como si realmente hubiera sido él el asistente a la orgía, y durmió las pocas horas que le quedaban para ir a trabajar. La vida era maravillosa, sí.

 

 

 

A las nueve en punto Dean apareció en la dirección indicada con el Cottonmouth limpio y listo para ser ensuciado otra vez. Aunque por las pintas que tenía el grupo, hoy la cosa iba de algo totalmente diferente. Dean abrió las puertas del autobús y bajó para localizar al encargado del evento. Alistair le había dejado el sobre con la documentación necesaria sobre la mesa de su despacho y él no se había molestado en abrirla hasta ahora.

\- Buenos días -levantó el tono de voz para que el grupo les oyera bien. Abrió el sobre y sacó el documento con los datos que necesitaba-. Veamos, sois quince personas y el grupo está a nombre de un tal Cas... tiel.

\- Hola Dean.

Dean se volvió para toparse con esos ojos azules en los que tanto había pensado. Parpadeó confuso y sonrió intentando quitarse esa sensación de felicidad absurda de encima.

\- Cas. ¿Qué haces aquí? -miró de reojo al grupo que los miraba atentos.

\- Desde que mi hermano y yo nos graduamos, solemos ir cada tres meses a jugar al paintball a las afueras de Lawrence -le informó-. Normalmente solemos ir por separado y nos encontramos allí con los demás, pero ésta vez pensé que sería más divertido si alquilábamos un autobús e íbamos todos juntos.

Varios de los asistentes más cercanos asintieron. Todos parecían ser de la edad más a o menos de Castiel. Algunos incluso parecían algo más mayores.

\- Eso está genial -Dean no podía abandonar esa sonrisilla tonta de la cara-. Gracia por pensar en mí -se calló de pronto, consciente de lo que sus palabras podían significar-. Pensar en mi empresa, quiero decir. Bueno, no es que sea mía, pero...

\- Te he entendido -Castiel sonrió intentando que Dean se relajara-. Gabe vendrá algo más tarde porque tenía una reunión importante con un nuevo cliente y no lo podía aplazar. Nosotros les esperaremos allí.

\- Perfecto -Dean se apartó para dejar paso al grupo-. Cuando queráis, el autobús es todo vuestro.

El grupo subió charlando animadamente. Llevaban mochilas, seguramente para cambiarse de ropa al acabar la partida. Finalmente Castiel subió y Dean tras él. Ésta vez Cas no desapareció al final como la vez anterior, sino que se sentó en el asiento de delante del todo, el que Dean usaba cuando un segundo conductor lo acompañaba si el trayecto era muy largo.

\- Puedo sentarme aquí, ¿verdad?

\- Claro -Dean cerró las puertas y esperó a que todos hubieran elegido un sitio para sentarse-. Pero tendrás que ponerte el cinturón.

\- Sin problemas -Castiel se amarró bien y observó cómo Dean manejaba el volante casi sin esfuerzo. Parecía haber nacido para ello-. ¿Sabes dónde está el campo de Paintball de Lawrence?

\- Si -Dean se incorporó a la circulación principal y volvió la cabeza para responderle-. He ido con mi hermano y mi cuñada un par de veces allí. Es divertido.

\- Sí. Éstos son los trabajadores de la compañía de mi hermano -Cas se relajó en su asiento y siguió hablando-. Organizan torneos de paintball y aunque parece una tontería, es muy bueno para el equipo.

\- Te creo -aunque Dean pensó que si tuviera de jugar al paintball con su jefe, le acribillaría las pelotas a balazos de colores-. ¿Trabajas con tu hermano?

\- No, pero le he ayudado muchas veces. 

Dean asintió. Charlar con Cas era tan fácil. No sentía el típico rubor post coital con él. No se avergonzaba de lo que habían hecho y no lo veía como algo malo, sino todo lo contrario. Y Castiel parecía pensar lo mismo. Lo que había pasado entre ellos había sido algo natural y no había razón para sentirse cohibido. 

Apenas tardaron en llegar, y eso que Dean había conducido bastante más despacio de lo normal. El grupo bajó y caminaron hacia la recepción para dar sus datos, cambiarse y comenzar la partida.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer mientras en estas cuatro horas? -Castiel llevaba una mochila en la mano y el teléfono móvil en la otra.

\- Normalmente suelo aprovechar y limpiar el autobús -respondió con una mueca-, pero como tu grupo no era de esos, supongo que me iré a dar una vuelta mientras vosotros termináis.

\- ¿Por qué no te unes a nosotros?

Dean levantó las cejas.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Gabriel me acaba de mandar un mensaje diciéndome que la reunión se le ha alargado y no cree que llegue a tiempo. Si empezamos sin él, uno de los grupos tendrá un miembro menos y jugarán en desventaja.

\- No creo que deba... 

\- Ya has jugado antes -Castiel comenzó a andar como si supiera que Dean iba a seguirle-. Sabes que es divertido -luego se volvió para mirarle-. Y no es justo que uno de ellos tenga un jugador menos.

En eso tenía razón. Sin darse cuenta, Dean le dijo que sí y fue con ellos.

 

 

 

El centro facilitaba las escopetas, las bolas de colores, los cascos, los guantes, las botas y la indumentaria, que consistía en pantalones de camuflaje, camisa de manga larga de igual color y los chalecos protectores para el pecho y la espalda. 

Dean se vistió pronto, se puso los chalecos protectores y un thigh holster, que era una funda para la pistola que se amarraba en el muslo por dos anclajes e iba agarrado al cinturón. Normalmente la gente no lo usaba porque era un poco molesto moverse con eso, pero Dean había ido allí demasiadas veces con su hermano y siempre se lo ponía, así que estaba acostumbrado.

Completamente vestido y con el casco en la mano, Dean salió junto con los que quedaban en el vestuario. Castiel se lo quedó mirando a lo lejos. Dean estaba impresionante así vestido, y tuvo que pasarse la mano por la cara para despejarse y caminar hacia él sin dejar un rastro de babas detrás.

\- Dean -lo llamó. Cuando vio que se volvía hacia él, siguió hablando-. Gabe y yo solemos ser los líderes de los grupos, así que... eres mi rival.

Dean parpadeó con esas pestañas tan largas que tenía. No tenía previsto enfrentarse a él, pero pensándolo mejor, podía ser divertido.

\- Está bien -le tendió la mano en señal amistosa-. ¿Tengo que elegir hombres o ellos ya tienen sus propio equipo?

\- Los equipos siempre son los mismos -Castiel se puso el casco y se lo dejó apoyado sobre la frente para seguir hablando sin parecer Dark Vader-. Tú llevarás al equipo de Gabe. Saben lo que tienen que hacer. Pregúntales -le estrechó la mano y acabó asintiendo con la cabeza-. Que gane el mejor.

\- Ganaremos -Dean le guiñó un ojo, dejándole totalmente desarmado, y se fue en busca de su equipo. Conocía las pistas como si fueran el jardín de la casa de su hermano. No conocía a ninguno de los miembros de su equipo ni cómo era la estrategia que solían usar. Eso era un factor importante en contra. Tampoco conocía a Castiel guerreando, pero algo le decía que luchar contra él sería una auténtica aventura.

 

 

La estrategia que Dean ideó para su equipo estaba dando resultado. De momento sólo habían perdido cinco hombres y aún quedaba más de la mitad del tiempo. Les había ordenado que se desplegaran en forma de abanico, de manera que todos cuidasen de las espaldas de todos. Y parecía estar funcionando.

Durante los últimos cinco minutos, los miembros del otro equipo parecían haberse esfumado. Lo lógico sería que al ir perdiendo, Castiel hubiera reunido a sus hombres y les hubiera dado nuevas instrucciones. Si habían cambiado de estrategia, lo mejor era andarse con más cuidado. 

A lo lejos, Dean le hizo señales a sus hombres para que fueran por la parte norte y él exploraría la parte sur. No parecía haber movimiento y dudaba que el otro grupo se hubiera movido tan rápido. Si de verdad estaban en la otra zona, su grupo los acorralaría y él los pillaría desprevenido por la espalda. Su plan era genial.

Entonces vio un movimiento a su lado derecho por el rabillo del ojo. No le dio tiempo de ver de qué o quién se trataba realmente porque fue algo muy rápido, así que se volvió y camino despacio. Oyó el sonido del crujir de una rama no muy lejos de él. El enemigo, sin duda. Dejó la escopeta escondida detrás de un arbusto y echó mano a la pistola que llevaba enfundada en el muslo. Dean tenía una puntería excelente y con esa arma era mucho más rápido que con la otra aunque tuviera muchas menos balas de pintura. Fuera quien fuera el que estaba al otro lado de los matorrales, era hombre muerto.

Rodeó los arbustos y no encontró nada. Caminó ojo avizor por los alrededores, intentando controlar la respiración y alertando el oído ante cualquier sonido cercano. Llegó a una pequeña trinchera que parecía de verdad. Porque Dean había visto cómo la construían cuando montaron el parque, que sino pensaría que era auténtica; Tenía sacos de arena apilados unos encima de otros y aguantados con postes de madera un tanto roídos. Un pequeño camino de piedras pequeñas y arenisca separaban unos sacos de otros, proporcionando un buen refugio al que estuviera ahí escondido. Los sacos estaban a ras del suelo y el camino un metro más abajo. Dean apoyó una mano en el suelo para no hacer ruido al saltar y se deslizó dentro. Apenas llevaba dos metros caminados cuando notó la punta de un rifle en medio de la espalda.

\- Levanta las manos y ponlas detrás de la cabeza -la voz de Castiel sonó demasiado grave, señal de que se estaba tomando el juego en serio-. Suelta el gatillo lentamente.

Dean obedeció. Sostuvo la pistola por la cacha y alejó el dedo índice del gatillo mientras subía las manos por encima de la cabeza tal y como le habían ordenado hasta que las apoyó sobre la nuca.

\- Quítate el casco.

De nuevo Dean obedeció sin rechistar. Con la mano que tenía libre, se soltó el enganche del cuello y tiró del casco para desprenderlo de la cabeza. Colgando con él de una mano, estiró el brazo para que viera que no ocultaba nada más.

Castiel seguía apuntándole con el rifle. Si hubiera querido, habría disparado acabando así con todo, pero no lo hizo. Bajó el cañón y se arrimó a él. Se acercó mucho a su espalda. Dean era un poco más alto y sus hombros le llegaban a la altura de la nariz. Castiel se acercó por su espalda y arrimó su cuerpo, tanto que apenas hubo un milímetro de separación. Sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, Cas arrimó la cabeza y le olfateó la nuca. La piel de Dean se contrajo. Estaba sudado por el esfuerzo físico y por el casco, y sin duda tendría los pelos de la nuca y de las patillas húmedos de sudor. A Castiel eso no parecía importarle, de hecho parecía ponerle. Acercó de nuevo la nariz y aspiró su aroma. Dean olía a algo salvaje, a guerrero, a cazador, a lujuria contenida. Cerró los ojos y posó los labios sobre la piel, humedeciéndolos al instante.

Dean tembló ligeramente. El sudor se le estaba empezando a secar en el cuerpo y otra clase de escalofríos habían comenzado a recorrerle de arriba abajo. 

\- Separa las piernas.

Dean volvió la cabeza para mirarle por encima del hombro como si no hubiera entendido la orden.

\- He dicho que separes las piernas -el aliento de Castiel le quemó la piel y Dean no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo que decía.

Separó las piernas un poco y logró así que ambos casi quedaran a la misma altura. Castiel no se había movido de donde estaba. Ahora su aliento caía sobre la sien del otro. Una gota de sudor resbaló desde ahí hacia el borde de la mandíbula. Dean apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos cuando notó que le recorría la espalda. Castiel levantó la mano y le quitó la pistola y el casco para tirarlos lejos de ellos. Luego le palmeó el pecho y los costados.

\- Te cacheo buscando más armas -susurró en su oído. La mano que le bajó por su cintura y le recorrió las caderas poco tenía que ver con un cacheo policial, pero a Dean no le importó, de hecho estaba deseando que siguiera.

Y Castiel lo hizo. Fue bajando por su cuerpo, le recorrió las piernas por fuera y luego fue subiendo por dentro. Lentamente, demasiado lentamente. Le recorrió un muslo por dentro y luego el otro hasta que llegó a la unión de la dos piernas. Como si fuera a quemarse, Castiel puso la mano encima y lo cubrió con los dedos casi sin rozarle. Desde atrás era una posición bastante incómoda y no llegaba del todo, pero básicamente estaba tocando lo que quería tocar. La idea era torturar a Dean, pero éste tenía otra cosa en mente.

Sin previo aviso, reaccionó tomando a Cas totalmente desprevenido. Se dio la vuelta girando sobre sí mismo, lo agarró del chaleco de seguridad y tiró de él hacia el foso de la trinchera. Ese agujero apenas era un boquete de un metro de alto por un metro de ancho. Cayó sobre él teniendo especial cuidado en poner sus manos primero al caer para que Castiel no se hiciera daño en la espalda.

\- Menudo policía estás tú hecho -susurró sobre sus labios. En ese zulo apenas había claridad, pero sabía que los ojos de Cas lo miraban fijamente-. Se nota que nunca has cacheado buscando armas.

\- La verdad es que sólo iba buscando una cosa -sonrió mientras lo decía, porque jamás se imaginó soltar algo así. Sobre todo a una persona a la que sólo había visto dos veces.

\- ¿Sí? -Dean ronroneó y se restregó sobre él para demostrarle que sabía de sobra lo que Cas había estado buscando. Él lo tenía y quería dárselo, pero iba a tener que ganárselo-. Pues creo que lo tengo, pero vas a tener que luchar para conseguirlo.

Castiel frunció el ceño y forcejeó para librarse de ese pesado cuerpo, pero mover a Dean era como intentar derribar un muro de hormigón de un soplido. Castiel volvió a intentarlo y Dean rió fuerte y francamente.

\- No podrás conmigo, Cas -agachó la cabeza y dejó caer las palabras sobre su cuello-. No podrás...

Dean bajó la guardia dispuesto como estaba a besarle. Castiel aprovechó para escabullirse. De hecho tuvo que forcejear un poco con él, pero pudo arrastrarse y salir por un costado. Rodeó su cuerpo para finalmente trepar sobre él. Castiel se sentó a horcajadas sobre el trasero de Dean y con una mano le agarró por el cuello para que no despegara la cara del suelo.

\- No podría... ¿qué? -dejó de caer el pecho sobre su espalda y de nuevo volvió a olerle el cuello y detrás de la oreja-. No subestimes jamás a tu enemigo, Dean, porque podrían hacerte caer.

Dean cerró los ojos y juró que Castiel podía hacerle caer todas las veces que él quisiera. Intentó darse la vuelta pero Cas no se lo permitió. Sentado como estaba sobre su trasero con las piernas ancladas a ambos lados, le era prácticamente imposible darse la vuelta. Durante varios segundos hubo una pequeña lucha de Dean por liberarse y de Castiel por mantenerle donde estaba. Los movimientos que hacía Dean por soltarse le estaban haciendo un flaco favor a Cas, que notaba cómo su erección iba creciendo más y más a cada roce. Las emociones le hacían perder el control y cuando quiso darse cuenta, descubrió cómo su mano tiraba insistente del borde del pantalón de Dean. Le rodeó la cintura y soltó el cinturón del pantalón militar. Le abrió el botón y se lo dejó suelto. Le rodeó de nuevo la cintura y volvió a tirar hasta dejarle el trasero al aire. Se abrió el suyo propio y se tumbó sobre él. Ni siquiera se molestó en bajárselos del todo; Castiel se limitó a restregar su abdomen por las redondeadas nalgas de Dean. Zizageaba su cuerpo amoldándose a él.

\- Dean -jadeó en su oído-. Tengo que follarte.

Castiel no le preguntó si podía follarle, fue más bien una afirmación rotunda, dando por sentado un hecho inminente. Y Dean asintió, ya no por complacerle, sino porque él también lo necesitaba. Había pasado de cero a cien en cuestión de segundos y ya no había marcha atrás.

Sentir esa piel tan sensible y tan suave restregándose sobre su trasero fue muy excitante, sobre todo sabiendo que Cas no había hecho el intento de bajarse más los pantalones, simplemente pasaba su abdomen, allá donde nacían los primeros vellos, sobre sus nalgas. Dean levantó el trasero y se ofreció voluntario a un sacrificio que sabía iba a gustarle. 

Castiel se incorporó y se arrodilló con las piernas separadas tras él. Moverse con los pantalones a medio muslo era algo complicado, pero no tenía otra. Se escupió un para de veces en la mano y luego la guió hacia la entrada de Dean. Lo acarició varias veces, luego se dio varias sacudidas a su erección, y sin esperar más, comenzó a introducirse en él.

Dean apoyó la frente sobre su antebrazo izquierdo y se mordió los labios. La sensación de placer por ser repentinamente penetrado, unido a la sensación de ese microsegundo de dolor muscular producido por la falta de preparación, provocó un cúmulo de sensación que, sinceramente, Dean no pensaba que iba a experimentar en ese momento. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los dientes, notando pulgada a pulgada cómo Cas se deslizaba dentro de él. 

\- Ya casi estoy, Dean -Castiel jadeó apenas sin fuerzas-. Aguanta un poco más.

Dean asintió sin ser consciente de que Cas no podía verlo. No sabía si ese temblor que le recorría era producto de la excitación o del dolor. Quizás fuera una mezcla de ambas. Desarmado, comenzó a gemir, susurrando cortos monosílabos que no parecían tener significado alguno. 

Castiel lo oyó y eso fue su perdición; se terminó de hundir en él y jadeó. Agitó las caderas y comenzó a correrse mientras aceleraba el ritmo de los envites. El líquido acuoso ayudó a lubricar mejor y que se pudiera deslizar más fácilmente. Ahogando un jadeo, se dejó ir hasta acabar derrotado y cansado detrás de Dean.

Tardó un par de segundos en reponerse, resopló cómo si no diera crédito a lo que acababa de experimentar y se dejó de caer sobre Dean. Estiró un brazo y tras apoyar la mano en el suelo, se afianzó bien y dejó de caer todo el peso de su cuerpo así. El otro brazo rodeó la cintura de Dean. Luego introdujo la mano dentro de sus pantalones, que habían aguantados estoicos sin deslizarse, y comenzó a masturbarle. 

Dean estaba demasiado próximo al precipicio como para ver nada, sólo sentía y sentía y sentía. El agarre de Castiel le estaba haciendo trizas el cerebro y sólo fue cuestión de un par de sacudidas más cuando gruñó y comenzó a correrse sobre sus dedos y su ropa interior.

Tardó varios minutos en abrir los ojos. Dentro de ese zulo medio oscuro no se veía apenas nada, ni siquiera se oía nada. Dean sólo sentía; notaba la mano de Cas aún alrededor de su pene a pesar de estar ya perdiendo firmeza. Al igual que la presión de su trasero. Dean notó cómo salía poco a poco de él. Castiel soltó la mano y le puso bien la ropa para que pudiera volver a dejarse de caer sobre el suelo de tierra.

Dean no se había dado cuenta de que había estado en esa postura tan extraña, aguantado en tensión por sus rodillas y codos. Ahora, cuando al fin se relajó, comenzó a dolerle todo.

\- ¿Estás bien? -Castiel se movió tras él. Parecía estar poniéndose la ropa, pero debido al poco espacio de maniobra del sitio, podía estar haciendo cualquier cosa.

\- Sí. Sólo necesito despejarme. 

Castiel salió de allí. La luz del sol le cegó por un momento, pero eso no evitó que le tendiera una mano a Dean y lo ayudara a salir. Una vez fuera, ambos se recompusieron y buscaron las armas y los cascos que habían quedado olvidados por los alrededores.

De camino al campamento, Castiel iba examinando la pistola de Dean y mientras lo hacía, se disparó en una bota. Dean sonrió.

\- Menos mal que no me disparaste así cuando me encañonaste por la espalda.

La palabras podían haber sido tomadas de otra manera, pero Castiel sonrió, y aunque no dijo nada, siguió examinando el arma.

Al llegar al campamento base, todos los miembros de ambos equipos los esperaban. Cuando los vieron llegar se los quedaron mirando. Sólo uno atinó a preguntarles.

\- Tenéis muy mala pinta -comentó-. La lucha tiene que haber sido épica. ¿Quién ganó?

Dean y Castiel se miraron. No lo habían ensayado, ni siquiera se habían acordado siquiera de los equipos. Dean respondió como pudo.

\- Pues... Cas me pilló por la espalda -cosa que era totalmente cierta-, y me encañonó con el rifle -también cierto-, pero me di la vuelta y lo lancé al suelo y rodamos varios metros -Dean miró a los miembros del otro equipo-. Castiel es un gran líder.

\- Ya -respondió uno de ellos -. ¿Pero quién ganó?

\- Ellos -Castiel agitó la bota donde se había disparado antes con la pistola de Dean-. Al final me pilló.

Varios vítores fueron acompañados de varias quejas, pero así era el juego. Charlando entre ellos camino del le vestuario. Dean se quedó rezagado con Castiel apropósito.

\- Así que te has disparado adrede, ¿no?

Mientras caminaba a su lado, Castiel lo miró. Intentaba resguardarse del sol tapándose con el dorso de la mano.

\- Tu grupo es torpe y hace meses que no ganan. Ésta era una buena oportunidad para que se sintieran campeones por una vez sin la presión que ejerce Gabriel sobre ellos.

Dean lo miró pero no dijo nada. Cuando llegaron a los vestuarios, todos se fueron a las duchas. Dean meditó si ducharse o no. Podía hacerlo cuando llegara a casa, pero conducir con lo la ropa interior mojada y pegajosa no era lo más cómodo precisamente. Finalmente cambió de idea y se metió en una de las duchas particulares. Oía a varios de su equipo bromear con el resto de sus compañeros, alardeando de la victoria. Ah, si ellos supieran... Entre bromas y escuchándolo todo, comenzó a lavarse la cabeza, se la enjuagó y luego pasó al cuerpo. Entonces se dio cuenta; Castiel no había usado condón. Dean quiso cerciorarse mejor, se enjuagó las manos de jabón y acercó la mano hacia su propia entrada. Ésta estaba aún sensible al roce, así que con cuidado introdujo un dedo. Y efectivamente; tenía restos de semen. El corazón comenzó a irle a mil por hora. Castiel no parecía ser del tipo que iba por ahí con uno y con otro, pero tampoco podía asegurarlo. ¿Y si le había pegado algo? ¿Y si..? Dean tuvo que respirar varias veces para calmarse. Siempre había sido muy cuidadoso con ello, y cuando Sam fue lo suficientemente mayor para hablar de sus preferencias sexuales con él, su hermano lo había aceptado sin problemas, no sin antes hacerle prometer que siempre usaría protección. Y así había actuado Dean. Hasta ahora. ¿En que cojones estaba pensando?

Salió de la ducha, se puso su ropa excepto los calzoncillos, y caminó hacia el autobús con el semblante serio. Vio cómo los chicos iban subiendo y varios de su equipo le palmearon en el hombro al pasar por su lado agradeciéndole la victoria. Dean disimuló una sonrisa hasta que Castiel llegó a su asiento, se sentó y se abrochó el cinturón. 

Estuvieron sin decirse nada prácticamente durante todo el trayecto.Cuando llegó al mismo sitio donde los había recogido, Dean abrió las puertas y esperó a que abandonaran el autobús. Se despidió de ellos forzando una sonrisa, entonces no le quedó más remedio que enfrentarse a Castiel que se había quedado en el asiento a propósito.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre, Dean?

Dean apretó la mandíbula. Estuvo a punto de decirle lo que le pasaba. Quiso gritarle por su falta de prudencia y por haber sido un inconsciente, pero no lo hizo, básicamente porque no podía culpar a Castiel de algo que él también tenía la culpa. En ningún momento Dean se había asegurado si se había puesto un condón, ni le había dicho que se lo pusiera... nada, así que no podía acusarle de algo cuando él también era culpable. Así, que sin más, le mintió.

\- Estoy cansado. Anoche acabé el turno muy tarde.

Castiel asintió, aceptando a medias su respuesta. No conocía a Dean lo suficiente como para saber si le mentía o no, pero no se quedó muy convencido con sus palabras.

\- Te noto... raro -se levantó del asiento y caminó hacia la salida.

Dean frunció la cara, ésta vez incapaz de contenerse.

\- No sé, Cas, quizás es que no soy tan irresponsable como la gente se cree -Dean vio cómo Cas bajaba los escalones del autobús y se daba la vuelta al oír sus palabras-. O quizás sí, no sé -suspiró-. Será mejor que me vaya.

Castiel se quedó en el borde de la acera viendo cómo Dean cerraba la puerta ante sus narices, arrancaba y desaparecía por la esquina. ¿Qué diablos había sido esa respuesta?

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

**Título:** [Here I go again](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oohFGOmcxuo&feature=related)

**Capítulo: 3**

**Autora:** Taolee

 **Pairing:** Dean/Castiel

 **Fandom:** SPN. AU.

 **Beta:** sin betear

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Warning:** public places, handjob, y bueno... lo normal en estos casos XD

 **Disclaimer:** Ellos no me pertencen y un montón de bla bla bla.

 **Spoilers:** neh.

**Personajes secundarios:** [Sam Winchester](http://images2.fanpop.com/images/photos/6500000/Sam-Winchester-supernatural-6585054-800-600.jpg), [Sarah Blake](http://images.movieplayer.it/2008/04/14/taylor-cole-nel-ruolo-di-sarah-blake-una-ragazza-che-accende-l-interesse-di-sam-nell-episodio-il-quadro-maledetto-di-supernatural-57640.jpg), [Alistair](http://www.supernaturalwiki.com/images/thumb/2/2d/Alistair_in_4.15_Death_Takes_A_Holiday.jpg/300px-Alistair_in_4.15_Death_Takes_A_Holiday.jpg), [Chuck](http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110617155509/supernatural/images/3/37/Spn-chuck.jpg), [Gabriel](http://www.supernaturalwiki.com/images/thumb/9/94/Gabe.jpg/300px-Gabe.jpg).

**Datos reales:** Toda la información que vas a encontrar en el fanfic es real, o al menos la gran mayoría. Y si no me creéis en lo que trabaja Dean... [pincha aquí si tienes huevos](http://www.lawrencepartybus.com/index.htm) ;)

**Nota de la autora:** Os recomiendo escuchar la canción que da título al fic. Pinchando sobre ella os llevará al enlace. Y tras haberla oído. ¿Cómo es posible que no la hayan usado ya en la serie? Al menos yo no la recuerdo...

**Resumen:** Dean trabaja en un un sitio bastante peculiar y durante toda su vida ha luchado para darle a su hermano todo lo mejor y la vida que él se merece. Ahora se ha dado cuenta de que el tiempo ha pasado y siempre se ha dado a los demás y nunca ha hecho nada por sí mismo. Quizás ahora sea el momento para cambiar un poco su vida y ser feliz.

 

XxxxXX

 

 

 

\- Mary... no -Dean le limpió las manos a la niña con una toallita húmeda por décimo octava vez-. Las piruletas se cogen por el palo, no por ahí.

Mary lo miró como si lo entendiera, luego estiró los bracitos regordetes y cuando parecía haber comprendido lo que su tío le decía, de nuevo volvía a coger la piruleta por la parte pringosa.

\- Bah, ni caso.

\- Es muy pequeña, Dean. No se lo tengas en cuenta -Sarah pasó junto a su hija y le dio un beso en la cabeza-. Gracias por venir tan rápido a arreglar el desagüe de la cocina. Para un día que tengo libre y puedo disfrutar de Mary, pasa esto.

\- Sin problemas -Dean se frotó la cara y la patilla donde Mary le había intentado pellizcarle y lo había dejado todo pegajoso-. ¿No es muy pequeña para comer chuches?

\- No lleva azúcar. Es una piruleta natural hecha de frutas. No me preguntes cómo, pero así es. Las compro en el herbolario del centro y a Mary le encantan -Sarah terminó de recoger la cocina y se sentó con ellos a la mesa-. Tengo que ir esta semana a comprar más, por cierto.

Dean asintió. Se quedó inusualmente callado porque quizás él también debería pasarse por allí. Llevaba toda la semana pensando en lo que había pasado con Cas el fin de semana anterior y sabía que tenía que hacerse unas pruebas. Bueno, tenía un porcentaje muy bajo entre un millón de haber pillado algo, pero nunca se sabía. De todas formas se había estado informando en internet y había leído que algunos productos naturales de herbolario ayudaban a... bueno, a evitar pillar cosas _raras_.

\- ¿Dean? -Sarah chasqueó los dedos ante su cara para hacerle reaccionar-. ¿Me oyes?

Dean agitó la cabeza para centrarse en su cuñada y dejar de divagar.

\- Sí, perdona.

\- Te preguntaba que cómo tienes el fin de semana de trabajo.

Dean se rascó la cabeza intentando pensar.

\- El viernes tengo un grupo por la noche. Y de momento nada más. Chuck me debe como un trillón de horas, así que de éste fin de semana no pasa para que me las devuelva.

\- ¿Y por qué no te hace él también el viernes?

\- Es que conozco al grupo. Son antiguos alumnos de la promoción del noventa de la universidad de Lawrence. Todos de cuarenta para arriba -sonrió-. Desde que trabajo ahí, reservan el Anaconda y se pegan una marcha brutal.

Sarah lo miró algo escandalizada porque lo entendió mal. Dean se lo aclaró al ver los ojos de su cuñada.

\- No es una orgía ni nada de eso. Traen bebidas, ponen música de los ochenta y cae algún que otro porrito -Dean recordaba la fiesta del año anterior demasiado bien-. Molan.

\- Ya -Sarah interceptó la mano de su hija a tiempo de manchar de nuevo la ropa de Dean-. Verás, trabajo toda la semana y el sábado por la mañana tenía pensado ir a hacer varias compras. Sam trabaja y no puedo con la niña, las bolsas...

\- Iré contigo -Dean no la dejó terminar porque contara lo que le contara, iría de todas formas-. Pero el domingo me haces para comer esa lasaña tan rica de carne.

\- Hecho -Sarah le tendió la mano para sellar el trato.

\- Con doble de bechamel -añadió antes de aceptar la mano.

\- Hecho también.

Entonces Dean apretó la mano de su cuñada. Él sí que sabía hacer buenos pactos.

 

 

 

Durante la semana, Dean estuvo tentado varias veces en ir a hacerse unas pruebas. No quería, pero sabía que no iba a quedarse tranquilo hasta que no supera algo seguro. Además, si por alguna maldita razón había tenido mala suerte y tenía... algo no demasiado bueno, quería saberlo para no poner en peligro a su hermano ni a su familia, porque eso sí que jamás se lo perdonaría. Antes de entrar a trabajar, decidió llamar a los del seguro médico de la empresa. Les mintió diciéndoles que se había salpicado los ojos y los labios con algo que había en el autobús y que quería hacerse una pruebas. La mujer al otro lado de la línea del teléfono le dio hora para primera hora del lunes. Bien. Sólo tenía que esperar cuatro días. Podía soportarlo.

 

El viernes por la tarde tenía que esperar en las cocheras a que llegara el grupo. Tenía el Anaconda limpio y a punto. Le gustaba ese autobús porque era divertido y juvenil, y normalmente la gente que solía montarse en él era inofensiva. Al menos lo eran antes de emborracharse y potar por las esquinas, pero Dean prefería olvidar esa parte.

Aún tenía tiempo antes de que llegara el grupo, así que decidió ajustar un par de cosas. Encendió las luces largas y bajó para colocarse delante del autobús y mirarlas de frente. Quería graduarlas bien porque luego cuando estuviera el aforo lleno y la parte de atrás pesara más que la de delante, las luces se desnivelaban y podían deslumbrar a los conductores que vinieran de frente. Caminó varios metros y se volvió para ver si tenía que bajarlas un poco más para luego no tener que...

\- Dean.

Dean se sobresaltó al oír esa voz tan grave tras él y a pocos metros de distancia. Con el corazón en un puño, se dio la vuelta y se topó con Castiel. Éste lo miraba seriamente.

\- Cas. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Castiel parpadeó.

\- Tenía que hablar contigo.

Dean asintió. Lo miró rápidamente de arriba abajo y volvió a asentir. Castiel no perdió el tiempo; se llevó una mano al bolsillo de la chaqueta y sacó un papel doblado. Luego se lo tendió. Dean miró el papel con una ceja levantada, intrigado por lo que podía ser y dudoso si cogerlo o no. Finalmente adelantó la mano y lo aceptó. Con calma y algo más nervioso de lo que hubiera estado dispuesto a admitir, desdobló el papel y leyó.

Al principio no entendió nada, sólo un montón de nombres raros y números.

\- No entiendo.

\- Son mis análisis médicos, Dean. Me hice uno esta semana. Todo está en orden.

Dean levantó la vista y lo miró. Castiel siguió explicándose.

\- Al principio no entendí tus palabras cuando me cerraste la puerta del autobús en las narices, pero luego analicé lo que había pasado y me di cuenta que... no usé protección y eso fue un fallo. Lo siento.

Dean volvió la vista al papel aunque no lo leyó realmente, sólo quería desviar la mirada de Cas y aclarar las ideas. Castiel siguió hablando.

\- No me di cuenta, Dean. Lo siento. Necesitaba tanto estar dentro de ti que ni siquiera me acordé de lo más básico y lo más importante.

Dean reaccionó.

\- No te culpes, Cas, porque yo también tendría que haberte dicho algo. Habértelo recordado o algo, no sé -miró de nuevo el papel mientras lo agitaba-. No necesitabas hacer esto.

\- Sí. Quería demostrarte que soy de fiar, Dean. No quiero engañarte. En nada.

El cuerpo de Dean se vio recorrido por un escalofrío que lo envolvió y le hizo poner la piel de gallina. Jamás nadie se había tomado tantas molestias con él y eso lo dejó sin palabras. Ambos estuvieron mirándose durante unos minutos, incapaces de decir nada. El momento se vio interrumpido cuando un jaleo de voces sonó tras ellos.

El grupo había llegado y Dean no tuvo más remedio que ir a recibirles. Estuvo charlando un par de minutos con ellos y luego los invitó a que fueran subiendo. Mientras lo hacían, él se volvió hacia donde había dejado a Cas.

\- Tengo que irme a trabajar -la voz de Dean era suave y calmada, como si respirara una paz que antes no sentía-. Gracias por lo que has hecho hoy.

\- No las des. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de haber metido la pata el otro día.

\- No metiste la pata, Cas. 

Castiel fue a responderle, pero entonces un hombre que pasaba con creces los cuarenta, con bigote y gafas, se acercó hasta ellos.

\- Dean, ¿preparado para el viaje? Este año he grabado yo la música -le enseñó un pendrive para que lo conectara cuando se montara-.¿Tu amigo también viene?

\- No, yo sólo he venido a traerle una cosa -Castiel se alejó un par de pasos para marcharse-. Espero que lo paséis muy bien.

\- No, hombre, no. Tú vienes con nosotros -el hombre agarró a Cas y le echó el brazo por el hombro a pesar de ser evidentemente más bajito que él-. Todos los años Dean se apunta a la fiesta, pero está sólo, ¿sabes? Yo le digo que baile con mi mujer, que no muerde... bueno, hasta que se emborracha -rió-, pero siempre está cohibido. Y lo entiendo; éste no es su ambiente. Un amigo es lo que necesita para pasar un buen rato.

\- No, si yo no... -Castiel no pudo terminar de hablar cuando se vio arrastrado literalmente dentro del autobús.

\- Dean -el hombre se volvió para hacer que Dean reaccionara-. ¡Danos caña!

Ante semejantes palabras, Dean no tuvo más remedio que aceptar que ese hombre era el que mandaba ahora allí, y si él quería que Castiel fuera a la fiesta con ellos... ¡que así fuera!

 

Dean condujo por carreteras secundarias todo lo lentamente posible que le permitía la velocidad mínima requerida. De vez en cuando miraba por el retrovisor para ver cómo iba la fiesta. Y ésta iba bien... demasiado bien. El ambiente que se respiraba allí dentro era jovial y alegre, nada que ver con las prácticas oscuras que estaba acostumbrado casi todos los fines de semana. Buscó a Castiel entre la gente y de vez en cuando lo veía charlar con unos o con otros. Parecía pasárselo bien, al menos su expresión era relajada y distendida. Pronto llegarían a la primera parada y Dean podría estacionar el autobús y unirse a la fiesta aunque fuera un rato.

Sonaba Cindy Lauper y su “girls just wanna have fun” cuando Dean hizo la primera parada. Fue en una gasolinera de las afueras de la ciudad. No necesitaba repostar, pero los invitados sí. Habían llevado alcohol porque estaba permitido, pero ya se les estaba acabando, así que los dejó bajarse para que asaltaran el autoservicio. Eso y el cuarto de baño. El autobús disponía de uno pequeño y apañado, pero cuanto más la gente hiciera pipí en la gasolinera, menos tendría que limpiar él luego. Sí, había pensado en todo.

\- Dean -el hombre de antes, ahora más suelto y sonriente, si eso era posible, le gritó de lejos ya casi llegando a la puerta del autoservicio-. ¿Te traigo algo, muchacho? ¿Algo para comer o para beber?

Dean le sonrió y negó con la cabeza. El hombre siguió insistiendo.

\- ¿Nada? ¿Ni condones?

Dean negó sonriendo, pero algo alarmado por la sugerencia. ¿Sabría algo? Le parecía muy raro que Castiel se lo hubiera contado. Lo buscó con la mirada dentro del autobús ya vacío y lo encontró. No estaba muy lejos de él y había oído las palabras del hombre. Se encogió de hombros, preguntándose él también cómo lo habría sabido. Casualidad, posiblemente. Tampoco es que hubieran muchas más opciones para comprar en un autoservicio a las tantas de la noche que no fueran comida, alcohol y condones. Bueno, quizás revistas porno.

El hombre al fin se dio por vencido y entró en la tienda junto con los demás. Dean se volvió aún sonriendo y se encontró a Cas apoyado en la primera barra vertical. Llevaba una cerveza en la mano y lo miraba... lo miraba como si se lo quisiera comer con los ojos. Dean levantó una ceja y caminó hacia él. _I_ _can't fight this feeling_ comenzó a sonar de fondo. Vaya, una de sus canciones favoritas.

\- ¿Borracho ya, Cas?

Castiel le dio la vuelta a la botella para mostrarle que era sin alcohol. Dean silbó.

\- Vaya, ¿y eso?

\- Porque si me emborracho -se acercó a él el poco espacio que los separaban y se quedó a escasos milímetros de su cara-, no podré verte como a mí me gustaría.

Dean lo miró sin poder quitar esa expresión del rostro.

\- O puede que me veas doble.

\- Prefiero ver al único e irrepetible -Castiel invadió totalmente su espacio personal. Se movió alrededor de él hasta que lo apresó entre su pecho y la barra vertical. Dean no tenía escapatoria posible-. Porque sólo puede haber uno -sentenció.

Dean bizqueó por tenerle tan cerca.

\- Vaya, parezco el de la peli de Los Inmortales. Esos morían cortándoles la cabeza, ¿no?

Castiel no respondió. Tenía la mirada más azul que nunca y apenas parpadeaba. Con calma, fue acortando la poca distancia que lo separaban de sus labios y finalmente lo besó.

_My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you. I've been running round in circles in my mind. And it always seems that I'm following you..._

Dean dejó de escuchar cuando sintió esos labios sobre los suyos. Fue un roce suave y caliente. Castiel apenas se movió, como si con eso para él ya fuera suficiente, pero Dean necesitaba más, mucho más. Abrió los labios y acogió los suyos, los capturó y bebió de ellos, los mordió levemente y lo instó a que se acercara mucho más para devolverle el beso. Castiel lo hizo. Lo besó como nunca hubiera besado a nadie en su vida. Le robó el aliento y lo besó hasta que juró, pudo sentir las rodillas de Dean temblar. Éste estaba apoyado en la barra vertical, y menos mal, porque todo giró, como si el autobús se hubiera puesto en marcha él solo.

\- Cas... -susurró sintiendo la barra clavada en su espalda.

\- Dime.

Vale, no sabía qué iba a decirle. Sospechaba que no era nada. Simplemente le gustaba cómo sonaba su nombre sobre sus labios.

\- Cas.

Castiel lo miró. Movió los ojos arriba y abajo para abarcarle toda la cara, desde la barbilla hasta el nacimiento del pelo. Cada poro de la piel de Dean, cada peca, cada recoveco era cien por cien él. Y ningún otro podría hacerle sentir lo que sentía cuando estaba tan cerca.

\- Dean. Yo... -Castiel tuvo que alejarse rápidamente porque los invitados comenzaron a subir los escalones del autobús.

\- ¡Dean! -el hombre de antes llegó hasta él y le tendió un refresco-. Tienes que tener la boca seca, muchacho -y le guiñó un ojo pasando por su lado. 

Dean se sonrojó, abrió la lata y casi se la bebió de un golpe. Se aseguró de no dejar a nadie en tierra, cerró las puertas y siguió con el tour de la noche. Conforme conducía, fue mirando de poco en poco por el espejo retrovisor interior para localizar a Castiel. Y éste siempre le devolvía la mirada. Era increíble como con una simple expresión de su ceja, o escrutinio de sus ojos, Dean sabía de sobra lo que Cas tenía en mente.

Cuando llegaron de vuelta a la cochera, el grupo tardó en dispersarse. Dean charló con varios de los asistentes. Eran buena gente y conservaban su espíritu de juventud. Eso le gustaba, porque él ya no era un niño, y conservar esa llama cada vez era más difícil. La vida te demostraba que cada momento, cada edad tenía su espacio y lugar, y alargarlo sólo servia para deteriorar ese mágico momento. De joven, quizás, lo que le había pasado con Castiel le habría importado un pepino. O tener ese trabajo de mierda. Lo habría encontrado hasta divertido, pero ya no era así. Cada día que pasaba se sentía más mayor, más responsable, y ver que aunque madurara del todo, siempre habría algún momento en su vida para recordar su juventud.

\- ¿Te ayudo a recoger? -Castiel era el único que se había quedado. Ya todos se habían ido y se habían quedado ellos dos con un autobús que, aunque no estaba tan manchado como Dean solía ver, sí que había alcohol por el suelo, pisadas de huellas y restos de patatas fritas y ganchitos. 

\- No -Dean tiró de la mano de Cas para llevarle hacia el otro lado del autobús, por la parte donde no había puerta y estaba pegada a la pared-. Chuck me debe muchas, así que eso lo va a recoger él mañana cuando venga.

\- Entonces... -Castiel no pudo seguir hablando porque Dean lo pegó a la pared del autobús y lo acorraló para besarle.

\- Entonces, sólo estamos tú y yo y un montón de rato libre por delante.

Castiel sonrió. Aceptó la caricia que Dean le hizo con la nariz sobre la mandíbula y movió la cabeza para dejarle más espacio libre de maniobra. Si hubiera podido, habría ronroneado de placer. 

Dean le recorrió el borde de la mandíbula con la punta de la nariz para pasar luego a dejarle pequeños besos sobre la piel, sin orden alguno. Simplemente lo besaba cuando le apetecía, y cada vez éstos fueron más continuos.

\- ¿Cas?

\- ¿Hmmm? -Castiel tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás, apoyada sobre el lateral metálico del autobús y tenía los ojos cerrados sintiendo las caricias de Dean.

\- ¿Qué ibas a decirme antes en el autobús?

\- Quería preguntarte qué haces mañana. He pensado que podríamos ir al cine o a cenar algo. O las dos cosas si tienes ganas y tiempo.

Dean frunció el ceño y lo miro extrañado.

\- ¿Quieres cenar conmigo?

Castiel movió los ojos de un lado a otro como si estuviera pensando realmente y no actuando.

\- Creo que sí -bromeó-. He pensado que quizás luego podrías quedarte en mi cas a dormir o algo.

Dean lo soltó y se echó un paso hacia atrás.

\- Cas, yo no... -Dean miró al suelo dándose tiempo a ordenar las ideas y las cosas que quería decirle-. No sabía que tuviésemos una relación de esas.

Castiel lo miró pero no dijo nada, esperando a que Dean terminara de explicarse..

\- Pensé, que esto era sólo eso... ratos divertidos. Ya sabes.

\- ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

Dean lo miró fijamente. La verdad es que no tenía muy claro qué era lo que quería.

\- No sé muy bien lo que quiero -le respondió sinceramente. Al menos no le estaba mintiendo. Eso ya era algo-. Cas, yo... no quiero engañarte. Mi vida es una mierda; no tengo nada, no soy nada y sólo quiero pasar un buen rato y nada más. Sin complicaciones ni enredos, ¿entiendes? Yo... no tengo nada que ofrecerte. 

Castiel se quedó callado escuchando atentamente las palabras de Dean.

\- Gracias por decirme la verdad -se incorporó del autobús y lo miró fijamente-. Espero que te vaya bien, Dean.

Dean levantó las cejas asombrado.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Eso es todo?

Castiel, que había echado a andar, se volvió para mirarle.

\- Tú y yo no queremos lo mismo, Dean, y no me parece justo que uno tenga que ceder ante el otro.

La verdad era que sus palabras eran muy ciertas, pero Dean no las entendía.

\- ¿Y te parece bien, entonces?

\- A mí no me tienen que parecer bien, Dean. Respeto tu opinión, tus gustos y tu decisión -luego endureció el tono para seguir hablando-. ¿O prefieres que te suplique? ¿O que te acose en el trabajo y me pegue a ti como a una lapa obligándote a que me quieras? Lo siento, yo no soy así. Si me quieres bien, Dean, sino mala suerte.

Dean lo vio darse la vuelta de nuevo y alejarse. Una rabia que no había sentido antes comenzó a hervirle por el cuerpo.

\- Eres un cobarde -lo acusó. Posiblemente él no fuera el más indicado para acusar de nada, pero Dean estaba en un punto en que no veía nada, sólo comenzaba a sentir rabia y más rabia.

Castiel apenas se volvió para responderle.

\- Seré un cobarde, pero sé lo que quiero.

 

 

 

Dean se quedó un tiempo indefinido de pie al lado del autobús mirando el espacio vacío que había dejado Castiel. De pronto, apretó los dientes y descargó toda la furia que se le había acumulado en el puño derecho. Lo apretó hasta tener los nudillos casi blancos y de un golpe seco, arremetió contra la chapa del lateral más o menos a la altura de su pecho. Los primeros segundos fueron satisfactorios porque descargó gran parte de la adrenalina que había estado tragando, pero luego, un dolor punzante y agudo comenzó a subirle por el brazo. Acercó la mano a su cara y vio cómo se había resquebrajado los nudillos, abriéndoselos por el impacto del golpe y el metal lacerado. La piel comenzó a hilar finos ríos de sangre hasta que prácticamente toda la mano comenzó a hinchársele.

Dean se quedó mirando las gotas de sangre caer a sus pies y el dolor aumentando de nivel. Eso era lo que quería; sentir algo que lo obligara a dejar de tener la sensación de que había metido inequívocamente la pata.

 

 

 

\- ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien, Dean? Esa mano no tiene buena pinta. ¿Has ido al médico? -Sarah iba con la pequeña Mary en brazos caminando por el mercado junto a Dean, que cargaba con varias bolsas llenas con frutas y verduras para la niña.

\- Sí, estoy bien -mintió. Y no iba a responderle a la última pregunta. No había ido al médico y no tenía intención de ir. Le dolía la mano horrores, pero eso era un recordatorio de lo gilipollas que había sido. No obstante y aún sabiendo que había perdido a Cas para siempre, la respuesta habría sido la misma; él no estaba preparado para nada más que no fuera pasar un buen rato. No valía para eso. No era bueno interactuando en la vida de los demás. 

\- No lo parece -Sarah siguió hablando a su lado, ajena a los pensamientos de Dean-. Y tienes mala cara también. Ese trabajo va a matarte, Dean.

Seguramente. Dean intentó sonreírle para tranquilizar a su cuñada, pero sólo atinó a transformar sus labios en una mueca extraña.

Sarah inició una conversación ajena a ellos. Comenzó a contarle lo que le había pasado a una compañera de trabajo. Dean sospechaba que ni a ella ni a él les importaba una mierda la mujer de la que Sarah parecía saberse toda su vida, pero por alguna extraña razón, saber las miserias ajenas le hizo olvidar un poco su patética vida.

\- Oh, hemos llegado -Sarah se paró frente a una tienda donde tenía un ventanal grande desde el que se podía divisar casi toda la habitación desde el exterior, y la pared y la puerta eran de la madera que posiblemente le hubiera sobrado a Noé cuando construyó el Arca. Esa tienda parecía ser más antigua que el mismo mundo.

\- ¿Aún te queda algo por comprar? -Dean se quejó, pero no porque fuera cargado de bolsas y le dolieran los brazos, sino porque quería llegar cuanto antes a casa y tirarse en el sofá a regodearse de su sufrimiento.

\- Voy a comprarle los caramelos naturales a Mary. No tardo. Espérame aquí -Sarah agarró el pomo de la puerta y entró. Dean se quedó mirando el bullicio de la calle, habitual de los sábado por la mañana. 

Un tintineo suave avisó que alguien había entrado en la tienda. Sarah no esperó a que el dependiente saliera, sino que fue directa a la estantería donde sabía que había una cesta grande con piruletas naturales de frutas. Ese herbolario tenía un olor único. Todo era artesanal y estaba atestado de hierbas y flores. Apenas había cogido varias, una voz la saludó a su espalda.

\- Buenos días, Sarah.

La mujer se volvió algo sobresaltada porque no se esperaba la voz tras ella.

\- Buenos días, Castiel. ¿Te ha dado tiempo de hacer piruletas de fresa? Son las favoritas de Mary.

Castiel le sonrió a la niña. La pequeña le echó los brazos al cuello y él la cogió. Conocía a Sarah desde hacía años y por consiguiente conocía a Mary desde que nació. La cría parecía adorar su tienda.

\- No las he hecho. Esta mañana cuando he ido a por fruta fresca, las fresas que tenían no tenían buena pinta, así que las he hecho de melocotón. Le gustan, ¿no?

Sí. Le encantan -Sarah asintió complacida y satisfecha sabiendo que su hija no podría estar en mejores manos. Cogió varias piruletas más de la cesta y se dio la vuelta-. Uh, Castiel, tienes mala cara. ¿Una mala noche?

Castiel sonrió levemente y se centró en la pequeña.

\- He dormido poco -se encogió de hombros-, pero no es nada serio, no te preocupes.

\- Pues sí que está el mundo bien últimamente -la mujer levantó la vista hacia la gran cristalera que quedaba tras Castiel para ver la espalda y el perfil de su cuñado esperando en la acera con las bolsas-. Por cierto, ¿tienes algo para los cortes?

Castiel caminó hacia el mostrador aún con la niña en brazos para cobrarle lo que llevaba.

\- ¿Qué tipo de cortes?

\- Pues no sé. No sé si ha sido una pelea o yo qué sé. 

Castiel frunció el ceño y la miró.

\- ¿Se ha metido tu marido en problemas?

\- Oh, no. No es nada de eso. Es mi cuñado. Ésta mañana ha llegado a casa con la mano hecha polvo y me ha dicho que ha sido un golpe, pero no me ha querido contar nada más.

Castiel asintió.

\- ¿Sabes si tiene la mano hinchada?

Sarah meditó, y por un instante dudó si llamar a Dean para que entrara y que Castiel lo examinara, pero con el mal humor que parecía tener su cuñado esa mañana, lo mejor sería no molestarle demasiado.

\- Sí, bastante. Y con cortes en los nudillos. Los tiene morados y algo resquebrajados.

De nuevo Castiel asintió. Aún con Mary en brazos, dejó a Sarah en el mostrador y caminó por la tienda mirando las diferentes bolsas. Pasó por al lado del gran ventanal, de hecho se paró y todo para observar un estante que había al lado, pero no vio a Dean. Cogió una bolsita de papel, una pala y estuvo metiendo pequeñas cantidades de hierbas hasta que volvió de nuevo al mostrador. La pequeña lo observaba atentamente.

\- Te he puesto planta de geranio, que detiene la salida de sangre y cicatriza las heridas. Abedul, que es para lo mismo, así que lo reforzará. La manzanilla y aloe vera que lo limpiarán y curarán, y un poco de tomillo como antiséptico -levantó la vista y la miró-. Y también huele muy bien. Lo hierves todo, lo cuelas y lo dejas reposar un par de horas en una botella que tengas vacía. Luego lo aplicas sobre un algodón y a la herida. Dependiendo de cómo sean los cortes, en una semana o algo más tendrían que mejorar considerablemente.

Sarah lo miró fascinada. Sabía que iba a costarle la misma vida que Dean se aplicara eso, pero lo intentaría.

\- Eres único, Castiel.

Castiel sonrió pero no respondió. Lo guardó todo en una bolsa de papel reciclado y cobró a Sarah. La mujer le agradeció la ayuda. Cogió de nuevo a Mary y salió por la puerta. Castiel la observó durante unos segundos y luego volvió a meterse en la trastienda.

\- Ah, ese hombre es un santo -Mary llegó donde su cuñado y se paró a su lado esperando que Dean reaccionase y echara a andar.

Dean dejó de mirar la calle, se volvió para mirar dentro de la tienda por el gran ventanal buscando a tipo del que Sarah parecía hablar muy bien, pero no le encontró. 

\- Si tú lo dices... -agarró de nuevo las bolsas y echó a andar con su cuñada y su sobrina alejándose de Castiel sin él saberlo.


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

**Título:** [Here I go again](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oohFGOmcxuo&feature=related)

**Capítulo: 4/4**

**Autora:** Taolee

 **Pairing:** Dean/Castiel

 **Fandom:** SPN. AU.

 **Beta:** sin betear

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Warning:** public places, handjob, y bueno... lo normal en estos casos XD

 **Disclaimer:** Ellos no me pertencen y un montón de bla bla bla.

 **Spoilers:** neh.

**Personajes secundarios:** [Sam Winchester](http://images2.fanpop.com/images/photos/6500000/Sam-Winchester-supernatural-6585054-800-600.jpg), [Sarah Blake](http://images.movieplayer.it/2008/04/14/taylor-cole-nel-ruolo-di-sarah-blake-una-ragazza-che-accende-l-interesse-di-sam-nell-episodio-il-quadro-maledetto-di-supernatural-57640.jpg), [Alistair](http://www.supernaturalwiki.com/images/thumb/2/2d/Alistair_in_4.15_Death_Takes_A_Holiday.jpg/300px-Alistair_in_4.15_Death_Takes_A_Holiday.jpg), [Chuck](http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110617155509/supernatural/images/3/37/Spn-chuck.jpg), [Gabriel](http://www.supernaturalwiki.com/images/thumb/9/94/Gabe.jpg/300px-Gabe.jpg).

**Datos reales:** Toda la información que vas a encontrar en el fanfic es real, o al menos la gran mayoría. Y si no me creéis en lo que trabaja Dean... [pincha aquí si tienes huevos](http://www.lawrencepartybus.com/index.htm) ;)

**Nota de la autora:** Os recomiendo escuchar la canción que da título al fic. Pinchando sobre ella os llevará al enlace. Y tras haberla oído. ¿Cómo es posible que no la hayan usado ya en la serie? Al menos yo no la recuerdo...

**Resumen:** Dean trabaja en un un sitio bastante peculiar y durante toda su vida ha luchado para darle a su hermano todo lo mejor y la vida que él se merece. Ahora se ha dado cuenta de que el tiempo ha pasado y siempre se ha dado a los demás y nunca ha hecho nada por sí mismo. Quizás ahora sea el momento para cambiar un poco su vida y ser feliz.

 

XxxxXX

 

 

Dean se limpió el café que se había echado sin querer sobre la camiseta. Mary lo miraba a su lado, muy sonriente ella. Parecía saber que su tío se había echado el café encima en un inútil intento de huir de sus manos pequeñas y pegajosas.

\- Dean, si lo llego a saber, te pongo un babero de la niña -Sam entró en la cocina terminando de anudarse la corbata y dejando la chaqueta sobre una silla-. Eso te pasa por intentar meterte la magdalena entera en la boca.

Dean lo miró, pero no le respondió. De reojo mantuvo la mirada fija en Mary, que seguía sonriente, encantada con el show mañanero de su tío.

\- Vas a pensar que tengo mucho morro, Dean, y posiblemente sea verdad, pero quería pedirte un favor.

Cuando Sam empezaba así una conversación, es que la cosa prometía. Dean se acomodó y dejó la taza, atento a las siguientes palabras de su hermano.

\- Como sabes, me deben varios días de vacaciones en el trabajo y voy a empezar mañana. Había pensado que...

\- Que nos vayamos de juerga por Texas y conozcamos mujeres, bebamos cerveza y no nos cambiemos de ropa interior en una semana.

Sam sonrió por sus palabras, haciendo que sus hoyuelos aparecieran sobre sus mejillas.

\- Vaya, ¿por dónde empiezo?

\- Te ha molado lo de no cambiarnos de ropa interior, ¿eh?

\- Me apasiona -Sam le siguió la broma unos instantes más-. Aunque eso sería más normal que verte a ti con mujeres.

\- Bueno, haré la vista gorda -Dean sorbió su café atento a la mirada de su hermano.

\- Dean, lo que quiero pedirte es que me ayudes a pintar la casa en estos días que voy a estar libre. He pensado que podías trasladarte aquí, así no tendrías que ir y venir a tu casa -sugirió rápidamente, intentando decirlo todo antes de que su hermano respondiera-. Sé que ya nos ayudas muchísimo encargándote de llevar a Mary todos los días a la guardería, recogerla y quedarte con ella hasta que llega Sarah. Créeme que te estamos muy agradecidos, por eso...

\- Sam... cállate -Dean se levantó de su asiento, dejó la taza vacía en el fregadero y se apoyó en la encimera para mirar a su hermano-. Cuenta conmigo.

\- ¿De verdad? -Sam parecía que hubiera ganado un premio -. Joder, gracias, tío -se abrazó a él y le palmeó la espalda-. Te prometo llenar la nevera de cerveza y comprarte tarta de manzana y esas patatas extra picantes que tanto te gustan.

\- Te tomo la palabra -Dean se movió algo incómodo entre sus brazos y disimuladamente deshizo el abrazo-. ¿No llegas tarde?

\- Mierda, sí -Sam cogió la chaqueta del respaldo de la silla, le dio un beso a su hija y desapareció por la puerta de atrás-. Luego hablamos.

\- Vale -Dean sonrió. Su hermanito pequeño no cambiaría en la vida. Luego se volvió hacia la pequeña-. Ahora, señorita, vamos a ponerte mona para causar sensación en la guardería.

 

 

Sam se había subido al coche y arrancó metiendo segunda casi sin dejar que el motor cambiase. Hizo un sonido raro, pero siguió conduciendo. En el primer semáforo en rojo que se paró, accionó el manos libres y marcó el número de su mujer. La voz de Sarah respondió enseguida.

\- ¿Ya se lo has preguntado?

\- Sí -Sam miraba el semáforo, atento al cambio de luces-. No ha sospechado nada.

\- ¿Seguro? -Sarah dudó-. Mira que eres un poco torpe mintiendo.

Sam puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió. Sarah tenía razón; cuando mentía se ponía nervioso y tartamudeaba sin razón, pero ésta vez lo había hecho bien.

-Dean no ha sospechado nada. Le dije que quería pintar y que se podía quedar en casa para no perder el tiempo yendo a la suya.

\- Bien -Sarah guardó silencio unos segundos antes de seguir hablando-. ¿Crees que podemos ayudarle, Sam? Lo noto tan triste últimamente.

\- Sí, ya verás que no será nada -la luz del semáforo se puso en verde y Sam metió primera-. Cariño, te dejo. Luego te llamo.

\- Está bien.

\- Te quiero.

\- Yo también.

Sam esbozó una sonrisa y cortó la comunicación. Recordó cuando conoció a su mujer en aquella galería de arte. Dean había estado haciendo el payaso y Sarah lo mandó a callar acercándose a ellos. Desde entonces habían estado juntos. Al principio pensó que Sarah no se llevaría bien con Dean, porque el carácter bromista y a veces infantil de su hermano mayor le quemaba la sangre a cualquiera, pero Sarah supo ganárselo y llevarlo a su terreno. Así había sido que, cuando Mary comenzó a ir a la guardería, Dean se ofreció voluntario para que su cuñada no tuviera que pedir más bajas ni reducir su jornada ya de por sí reducida. Eso decía mucho de él. Ahora Dean parecía tan triste. Días atrás lo había hablado con su mujer; lo serio y distante que parecía su hermano esos días. Y luego el golpe de la mano. No es que Dean no se hubiera peleado nunca, pero eso fueron cosas de juventud y ya hacía mucho que no se pegaba con nadie. Que apareciera con la mano hecha un cristo sólo daba a entender lo mal que estaba la cosa sin ellos saberlo. Por eso habían ideado que quizás a Dean le vendría bien pasar unos días en su casa con ellos. Sam iba a estar libre, y aunque la casa no necesitaba ninguna pintura ni reparación, pensó que si pasaba el suficiente tiempo con su hermano haciendo cosas de hombres y bebiendo cerveza, Dean acabaría sincerándose. Sam así lo esperaba porque ese no era el Dean que él conocía.

 

 

 

Dean dio la vuelta al coche, abrió al puerta trasera y sacó a Mary de su silla. La cogió en brazos, agarró su mochila de colores y cerró la puerta con la pierna mientras se volvía para mirar las ventanas de la guardería. Esperaba no llegar muy tarde.

Apenas dejó a la niña en brazos de una de las profesoras, Mary vomitó a sus pies. Parecía que la pequeña había vuelto a ponerse enferma y si así era, iba a tener que llevársela a casa. Eso contrariaba sus planes porque tenía cosas que hacer, pero no iba a dejar a su sobrina allí en ese estado. La subió de nuevo en el coche y condujo hacia casa. De cuando en cuando, Dean miraba por el espejo retrovisor para asegurarse de que la niña iba bien y no vomitaba más. Iba a tener que llevarla al médico, pero antes pararía en el herbolario donde Sarah le compraba esas piruletas tan pringosas a la niña porque sabía que con eso en la boca, Mary se tomaba su jarabe sin rechistar. Aparcó bastante cerca de la tienda, cogió a la niña en brazos y caminó hacia la puerta.

Un tintineo melodioso le dio la bienvenida cuando entró, que sirvió también como señal al dueño para avisarle de que había entrado un cliente.

\- Salgo enseguida -se oyó desde la puerta del fondo.

Dean levantó la cabeza porque esa voz le sonó especialmente familiar. Lentamente, se acercó hasta el mostrador y esperó. La voz seguía retumbando en su cabeza, pero no, no podía ser.

Pero fue.

Castiel salió de la trastienda secándose las manos con un trapo. Traía la cabeza agachada, más pendiente a dejarse las manos bien secas, que al cliente que estaba esperando al otro lado del mostrador. Por eso Dean lo vio primero y el cuerpo se tensó. Apretó los labios y durante un segundo dudó si darse la vuelta y caminar rápido hacia la puerta. Castiel no se había percatado aún de un presencia. Podía hacerlo. Iba a hacerlo. Sólo tenía que...

\- Hola, Dean.

Tarde.

Dean sonrió a medias. En su mente eso fue como una especie de saludo. Cas parecía igual de desconcertado que él, pero se mostró mucho más extrañado cuando vio quién era la niña.

\- No sabía que eras el cuñado de Sarah -Castiel le sonrió a la pequeña, que seguía abrazada al cuello de su tío medio dormida-. ¿Qué le pasa a Mary?

Que Castiel le hablara con tanta familiaridad lo dejó fuera de combate. Respiró hondo y pasó la mano por la espalda de la niña.

\- La he llevado a la guardería, pero se ha puesto enferma y me la he tenido que traer -murmuró entre dientes-. He venido a por esas piruletas que le compra Sarah cuando le tiene que dar el jarabe.

Castiel asintió. Dio la vuelta al mostrador y caminó casi al fondo de la tienda. Metió la mano en un cesto y cogió varias de los sabores favoritos de Mary. Luego volvió junto a ellos. Cogió una bolsa de papel reciclado y las metió dentro.

\- ¿Alguna otra cosa?

Dean dudó. Parecía que le iba a explotar el cerebro de un momento a otro.

\- Tus piruletas me tienen toda la ropa pringosa.

Realmente esa no era la mejor frase, pero podía valer, porque hizo a Castiel sonreír. ¿Siempre había sido así de cautivadora su sonrisa?

\- Es fruta triturada. Tiene que pringar -sentenció-. Pero si lo lavas, sale sin problemas.

\- Sí -realmente Dean se estaba llevando el premio de oro a las respuestas más estúpidas del mundo-. ¿Cuánto te debo?

\- Se lo apunto a Sarah en su cuenta. 

Dean asintió. Acarició la espalda de la niña y fue a darse la vuelta cuando Cas se lo quedó mirando fijamente, pero no a él, sino a la mano con la que le acariciaba a Mary la espalda.

\- Eran para ti las hierbas por lo que veo.

\- Sí. No sabía que eran tuyas.

Castiel dejó de mirarle la mano.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Dean se encogió de hombros. Ni loco le diría que le había dado un puñetazo al autobús cuando se fue.

\- Un accidente. No es nada.

\- Tienes los nudillos agrietados. Deberías seguir poniéndote lo que le di a Sarah.

Tenía que haberse callado, lo sabía, pero parecía que su cerebro y su boca no tenían muy buenas relaciones esa tarde porque no se ponían de acuerdo en nada.

\- No soy de ponerse de cosas. Ya se curará.

\- ¿Me dejas que te aplique un bálsamo? No tardaré nada.

El cerebro de Dean gritó mil veces “no” en apenas pocos segundos, pero de nuevo su boca volvió a traicionarle.

\- Está bien.

Castiel se movió rápido por la tienda cogiendo un par de frascos pequeños. Cuando regresó, se agachó para coger un recipiente redondo de metal bastante hondo y comenzó a abrir y a mezclar todo en él. Le dio varias vueltas con una cuchara y luego cogió una botella sin usar. La abrió y comenzó a meter en él el ungüento casi por completo hasta dejar un poco al fondo. Cerró el frasco y lo puso a un lado.

\- Esta botella es para que te la lleves a casa y te lo apliques un par de veces al día. Ahora, dame tu mano.

Dean había mantenido la palma sobre la espalda de la pequeña, infundiéndole calor. Ahora casi sin pensarlo y conteniendo la respiración, levantó la mano y se la tendió. Pensó que todo quedaría ahí, pero Castiel dio la vuelta al mostrador para que no hubiera nada que los separara. Cuando le cogió la mano, el calor que sentía antes en los dedos se expandió por todo su cuerpo. No fue una descarga de energía, ni siquiera le vibraron los poros de la piel. En realidad no hizo falta nada de eso para que Dean notara que ese hombre podía tocarle el alma sin necesidad de usar las manos. Se sentía desnudo ante él, como si no existiera nada más, como si el resto de cosas que le rodeaban sobrasen.

Despacio, le abrió la mano y le estiró los dedos. Los puso sobre su propia mano y con la otra cogió lo que parecía ser un algodón y lo mojó en el bálsamo. Luego lo aplicó sobre los nudillos de Dean.

La primera impresión fue de que escocería o quizás que la cosa esa olería como un millón de cadáveres de ratas puestos al sol, pero no; el ungüento no olía a nada, y él estaba perdido en un mar de sensaciones. Castiel aplicaba el algodón sobre su piel con delicadeza, como si fuera a romperse o a desintegrarse entre sus manos. Le miraba los dedos, largos y finos, pasar con cuidado, moviendo el algodón con paciencia por todos y cada uno de sus nudillos, esperando que la piel absorbiera el bálsamo y las heridas tuvieran mejor pinta.

Cuando acabó, dejó el algodón en el cuenco, pero no le soltó la mano. Tampoco lo tenía agarrado, así que en parte la culpa era de Dean por no moverse. Fuera de uno o de otro, ambos se quedaron mirándose, demasiado próximos para ser simples extraños y demasiado lejos para apaciguar lo que sentían. Inconscientemente, ambos dieron un paso el uno hacia el otro, invadiendo a traición el espacio personal de cada uno. Estaban cerca, estaban tan cerca que dolía. En la tienda sólo se oían sus respiraciones. Dean se lamió los labios, deseoso por sentir esos labios sobre los suyos, consciente de que tenía que besarle o moriría. 

\- Se lo apuntaré a Sarah -Castiel se echó un paso hacia atrás, rompiendo completamente ese momento. Dio la vuelta hacia el otro lado del mostrador y metió la botella dentro de la bolsa de papel-. Espero que Mary se recupere pronto.

Dean asintió algo perdido. Se sentía como si de pronto alguien le hubiera hecho una aguadilla y hubiera tragado más agua de la cuenta. Se sintió embotado y perdido, pero sobre todo se sintió solo, muy solo. Cogió la bolsa y asintió. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta, pero antes de abrir, se volvió para mirar a Cas que se había quedado al fondo mirándole.

\- Lo siento, Cas. No tendría que haber venido. No sabía que trabajabas aquí.

\- No te preocupes, no es culpa tuya.

\- No te molestaré más -tiró del manillar de la puerta y salió. Entonces fue consciente del fresco que hacía en la calle. ¿O es que en la tienda hacía demasiada calor? Abrigó a Mary por si acaso resguardándola dentro de su propia chaqueta, y caminó hacia el coche. La sentó en su silla con cuidado para no despertarla y arrancó alejándose de allí.

Castiel lo vio por el gran ventanal resguardar a la niña del frío. Lo vio montarse en el coche y lo vio alejarse de allí. Se apoyó sobre la pared del fondo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos. ¿Había hecho lo correcto? Nada quería más en el mundo que besarle. Sabía que si se hubiera acercado esos escasos milímetros que lo separaban, Dean lo habría besado. El problema era; ¿Eso era lo que realmente quería Dean? Había notado su desconcierto al entrar y lo había visto ceder poco a poco mientras le curaba la herida. Besarle habría sido un error y realmente había tomado el camino correcto. Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan mal?

 

 

 

La cena corrió a cargo de Sarah, que insistió en invitar a los chicos a pizza, cerveza y helados para cenar en compensación por lo maravillosa que estaba quedando la casa. La verdad es que ambos hermanos llevaban una semana trabajando duro y conforme pasaban los días, Sam se exasperaba más. Había notado un bajón considerable en Dean, que estaba incluso más callado de lo normal y eso ya era alarmante teniendo en cuenta que su hermano estaba en estado ausente la mayor parte del tiempo. Esa noche acabaron temprano y Sarah eligió una película. Dean ya sabía que se arrepentiría de dejarla, sobre todo sabiendo la clase de truños románticos que le gustaban a ella. Su hermano, el muy cabrón, se había excusado diciendo que iba a darle la medicación a Mary y a meterla en la cama y ya no volvió más. Esa se la pagaría. 

Pero Dean aguantó estoico toda la película. Reconoció que al principio estaba más enfadado que otra cosa, pero cuando terminó, supo que había estado los noventa y dos minutos que había durado esa agonía buscando similitudes en su vida, y tras tanto meditar, se había dado cuenta de que no tenía salvación posible. Había conocido a un hombre sincero, inteligente y único que él no se merecía. Eso era todo. No pudo evitar sentirse como la protagonista de la película; que por mucho que luchara contra el destino, tenía que aceptar que había cosas que jamás conseguiría.

Sarah apagó el dvd y se fue a la cama. Dean se levantó para irse también a su cuarto. A mitad de camino cambió de idea y fue a la cocina. Abrió la nevera y cogió una cerveza. La abrió y se la tomó a morro mientras se sentaba en la isleta de la cocina con la mente perdida en esa última vez que vio a Castiel. En ese casi beso. ¿Y si se hubieran besado? ¿Habría cambiado algo? ¿Se sentiría ahora mejor, o por el contrario eso sólo habría servido para recordarle lo que nunca tendría? 

Se terminó la cerveza y fue a por otra. Y luego a por otra, y cuando Sam se paró en la puerta de la cocina, Dean tardó un rato en darse cuenta.

\- ¿Llevas mucho rato aquí? -Sam entró en la cocina, cogió una cerveza de la nevera y se sentó a su lado-. Dicen que no es bueno beber solo.

\- Tampoco es bueno dejar a tu hermano viendo una peli de chicas. 

Sam no tuvo más remedio que reírse.

\- Tienes razón, pero Sarah llevaba semanas queriendo ver esa película y yo estaba tan cansado... -intentó defender lo indefendible, pero no coló-. ¿No te has acostado aún? Tienes que estar cansado.

\- Lo estoy, pero no tengo sueño.

Sam supo que ese era el momento. Era ahora o nunca.

\- Dean... quiero hablar contigo.

Dean frunció el ceño y lo miró.

\- Soy todo oídos.

\- Verás -Sam no sabía por dónde empezar, así que fue directo al grano-. Sarah y yo te hemos visto poco comunicativo últimamente y más ausente, por llamarlo de alguna manera. Luego lo de la mano y tu actitud, que no me quejo, porque aquí estás ayudándome, sino... es más bien tu ánimo. 

\- ¿Mi ánimo?

\- Sí, vas como un alma en pena. Recuerdo cuando solías tararear esas odiosas canciones de Metallica, o silbabas mientras limpiabas el coche, o ponías la radio a todo volumen. Ahora eres como un zombi.

Dean jugueteó con su cerveza. Le dio vueltas en la palma de la mano sin derramar el contenido. Ya llevaba varias encima, pero aún le hacían falta muchas más para que cayera redondo.

\- Tienes razón, Sam -Dean no intentó disimular. ¿Para qué si su hermano lo conocía mejor que nadie?-. Llevo una racha no muy buena.

\- ¿Te ha pasado algo? ¿Tienes problemas en el trabajo? ¿Con las facturas? -Sam estaba ansioso porque Dean se sincerara con él-. Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea.

\- Me he enamorado.

Sam parpadeó. Luego volvió a parpadear. En serio, se habría esperado cualquier cosa menos esa. Dean no había tenido esa clase de problemas en la vida, ¿cómo diablos es que había empezado ahora?

\- Te has enamorado -repitió-. ¿Y? ¿Está casado? ¿Es hetero? ¿No lo tiene claro? ¿Vive en otro planeta? -porque no entendía que alguien no pudiera querer a Dean.

\- Nop -sonrió rememorando las razones que le había dado Sam-. Está soltero, es gay, lo tiene claro y vive en Lawrence. Supongo, pero muy lejos no debe de andar puesto que tiene una tienda en el centro.

\- Oh -Sam se puso a pensar a toda velocidad en hombres gays que él pudiera conocer y que trabajasen en una tienda en el centro-. Pues no entiendo. Así a simple vista no veo ningún problema.

\- El problema soy yo, Sam -Dean se llevó la cerveza a la boca, pero no bebió. Cambió de idea en el último segundo-. Siempre soy yo.

Sam estaba intrigado.

\- ¿De qué diablos me estás hablando? -no pudo evitar demostrar su desconcierto porque, sinceramente, no encontraba nada malo en Dean.

Dean esbozó una sonrisa demasiado triste como para pasar desapercibida. Pensó en dejar el tema, pero ya había llegado demasiado lejos y sabía que su hermano no lo dejaría salir de allí sin contarle la verdad. Respiró hondo y miró hacia un zócalo de la pared como si eso pudiera ayudarle en algo.

\- Hace un tiempo conocí a un tío. En una despedida de soltero.

\- En tu trabajo.

\- Sí.

\- Dean.

\- No, espera. No es lo que piensas; Estaba tumbado al fondo, dormido, porque su hermano lo había arrastrado a la despedida -sonrió levemente recordando aquella noche-. Nos quedamos solos en el autobús y bueno....

\- Ya, bueno -Sam repitió sus palabras intentando no imaginarse nada-. Sigue.

Dean asintió. Ni de coña iba a decirle cómo le encontró Cas. Alejó ese momento de su mente y siguió contándole.

\- Quedamos un par de veces más. Todo informal. Pero un día... -ahora sí que Dean le dio un trago la cerveza porque se le había secado de pronto la garganta-. Un día teníamos bastante prisa y... y no tomamos precauciones.

Sam cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Luego se volvió y lo miró.

\- Dime que estas bien, Dean -sin querer elevó el tono-. Dime que no te ha pegado nada, ni tienes nada ni...

Dean no le dejó terminar y lo calló.

\- Estoy perfectamente, Sam. Estuve varios días comiéndome el coco pensando en lo mal que lo había hecho cuando me di cuenta que también era culpa mía. El mismo día en que pedí cita con el médico para hacerme las pruebas y dejar de darle vueltas a la cabeza, apareció en mi trabajo y me trajo unos análisis de sangre.

\- Me estás asustando -Sam había dejado la bebida a un lado y ahora lo miraba demasiado serio y con el semblante mortalmente blanco.

\- Ya te he dicho que estoy bien, Sam, tranquilo -lo calmó mirándole y sonriéndole para infundirle calidez-. Me pidió perdón por haber sido tan poco cuidadoso y me trajo una muestra para demostrarme que estaba bien y que no tenía nada que temer.

Sam no pudo evitarlo y lanzó un suspiro de alivio. Dean aprovechó y siguió con la historia.

\- Eso me hizo darme cuenta que Cas era un buen tío y que quería ir en serio y yo...

\- ¿Cas? 

\- Castiel. El del herbolario donde va Sarah.

\- Sé a qué herbolario va Sarah y conozco a Castiel -Sam negó con la cabeza-. Joder, Dean.

\- No sabía que trabajaba allí, te lo juro. Lo supe hace un par de días cuando fui a comprarle piruletas a Mary.

\- Dean... -Sam no podía dejar de negar con la cabeza. Sarah se iba a llevar un disgusto cuando se enterase.

\- No, no es lo que piensas -intentó calmarle-. Él quería ir en serio.

\- Y tú no, ¿verdad? -Sam no podía evitar sentirse algo defraudado con su hermano-. Dean, ya no tienes quince años y no puedes ir así por la vida como si no tuvieras responsabilidades. Tenías que haber sido franco con él y haberle dicho desde un principio que sólo querías follártelo y nada más.

Dean aguantó estoico la lluvia de palabras de su hermano. Cuando acabó, suspiró cansado y su voz apenas fue un silbido en el aire frío de la cocina.

\- Yo le quiero, Sam, y nada querría más que estar con él.

Su hermano lo miró sin comprender. ¿Se habría perdido algo de la historia y no se había dado cuenta?

\- Dean, no te entiendo. Si le quieres y él parece estar interesado en ti, no veo dónde está el problema.

\- El problema soy yo, Sam. En lo que soy o en lo que no soy.

\- Sigo sin entenderte. ¿Qué diablos eres?

Dean chasqueó la lengua y le tembló la voz cuando respondió a su hermano.

\- Soy un fracasado, Sam. Soy un gilipollas de treinta y cuatro años que no tiene ni casa, ni estudios, ni un trabajo digno. Soy una mierda y no quiero que nadie más se vea perjudicado por mi culpa.

\- ¿Nadie más? -no llegó a gritar, pero a punto estuvo. ¿Quién cojones le había dicho a su hermano que era una mierda? Porque iba a matarlo.

\- Sé cómo me miran en la ciudad y sé lo que dicen de mí por ahí. Bastante tenéis vosotros con soportarlo como para obligar a otra persona a que lo soporte.

\- Dean, ¿pero qué diablos dicen de ti? -porque él no había escuchado nunca nada. De hecho la gente parecía apreciarle.

Dean se levantó de la silla y estuvo tentado a irse, pero Sam lo interceptó bloqueándole el paso. Una cosa era contarle lo que le había pasado con Cas, y otra muy distinta era la de tener que enumerar su patética vida.

\- Todo eso de que soy un fracasado y que vivo de mi hermano menor.

Sam hirvió de ira. No sabía de dónde diablos había sacado Dean eso, pero lo averiguaría y se lo haría pagar. 

\- Dean, escúchame. Eso no es cierto -Sam lo agarró de la camiseta cuando vio que Dean se daba media vuelta para irse-. Y me parece que ya va siendo hora de que conozcas quién es mi hermano.

Dean lo miró sin comprender. Dejó de forcejear y prestó atención a las palabras de Sam.

\- Mi hermano mayor es el mejor hermano del mundo -comenzó-. Y no lo digo porque sea el único que tengo, sino porque realmente lo es; Cuando éramos pequeños, mi hermano me enseñó a montar en bici, me leía cuentos por las noches y me quitaba los bordes al sandwich porque sabía que no me gustaban -Sam lo miró fijamente mientras seguía hablando-. Mi hermano mayor me enseñó a ser yo mismo. Se sacrificó por mí cuando mi padre murió y tuvimos que vender la casa para poder pagar las deudas que teníamos. Mi hermano mayor dejó de estudiar para trabajar día y noche los siete días de la semana para pagarme la universidad, un techo dormir y algo para comer. Mi hermano mayor es tan genial, que aún teniendo su trabajo, viene todas las mañanas porque él quiere, a llevarse a mi niña a la guardería, hace los recados de mi mujer y me ayuda a arreglar la casa. Así que, Dean -lo acusó con el dedo-, si tienes algo malo que decir en contra de mi hermano, tú y yo vamos a tener que salir a la calle y te tendré que dar la paliza de tu vida.

Dean estaba mudo del asombro. Jamás se habría esperado esas palabras de Sam, y no pudo evitar que se le empañaran los ojos.

\- Sam... no te engañes. Yo no tengo nada, no soy nada -levantó los brazos reafirmando sus palabras-. Soy un mindundi de casi treinta y cinco años. Un perdedor que no ha conseguido nada en la vida.

\- Dean -Sam apretó la mandíbula y dejó de señalarle con el dedo. Apoyó las manos sobre el pecho de su hermano y siguió hablando-, eres la persona más valiente que conozco. Supiste cuidar de ti y sacar adelante a un mocoso cuando tú apenas eras un niño. Gracias a ti, he podido estudiar una carrera, he conocido a Sarah, tenemos esta casa y tenemos a Mary. Y Dean, todo esto ha sido gracias a ti -se lamió los labios mientras respiraba a través de ellos, nervioso porque su hermano comprendiera-. Ahora estás terminando tus estudios para trabajar en algo que te gusta. Has remontando tu vida, la gente te aprecia. Dean, tú no sólo has conseguido seguir adelante, sino que has levantado nuestras vidas cuando no teníamos nada. Eso no puede hacerlo cualquiera, hermano. Sólo los campeones pueden, y tú lo eres.

Dean no sabía qué decir. Sam lo había abrazado y lo apretaba como si tuviera miedo de que si lo soltaba, saliera corriendo. Respiró hondo alejando las lágrimas de los ojos y le palmeó la espalda.

\- ¿Tú no piensas que yo sea un fracasado? ¿Un bebedor de cerveza compulsivo?

Sam deshizo el abrazo para poder mirarle de frente.

\- Eres un héroe, Dean. Todo esto es tuyo. Todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo es gracias a ti. Así que hazme el favor de dejar de pensar eso de mi hermano o te daré una paliza -bromeó intentando él también alejar ese momento tan sensible entre ellos-. Te saco una cabeza. Puedo hacerlo con una mano en la espalda.

Dean rió por sus palabras.

\- Te creo -concordó con él. Ni loco quería probar la fuerza de los brazos de su hermano, gracias. Aún le dolían los nudillos y sospechaba que Sam estaba más duro que la carrocería del autobús-. Gracias, Sam.

\- De gracias nada -se acercó a la nevera y sacó dos cervezas nuevas y frescas-. Mañana mismo vas a buscar a Castiel y le vas a decir que has sido un tonto.

\- Posiblemente esté de acuerdo contigo -bromeó-, pero iré.

Sam asintió en silencio, orgulloso de su hermano. Se sentaron de nuevo y se tomaron las cervezas tranquilamente, ésta vez con otro ánimo y más relajados. Aún no tenía claro que estuviera preparado para ir a buscar a Cas, pero pensar en que podía hacerlo ya era un paso. Ahora era decidir cuando.

 

 

 

Dean respiró hondo delante de la puerta del herbolario. En realidad ya llevaba varias respiraciones profundas y nada; aún no había tenido valor de entrar. No tenía muy claro qué decirle. Bueno, sabía que quería decirle que le gustaba y que quería conocerle mejor. El problema era encontrar las palabras y que éstas quisieran salir en el momento indicado en un orden racional. Lo había estado ensayando en el coche mientras iba de camino y lo había hecho fatal, así que no quería ni imaginarse cuando ese par de ojos azules lo estuvieran mirando fijamente.

Tuvieron que pasar cinco minutos más para que finalmente empujara el pomo de la puerta y oyera la misma música acogedora dándole la bienvenida.

\- En seguida salgo.

La voz de Castiel llegó desde la habitación de detrás del mostrador. Dean asintió, pero en lugar de quedarse ahí parado esperándole, hizo algo útil; caminó hacia la habitación y entró sin llamar.

\- Hola, Cas.

Castiel estaba de espaldas y no se esperaba que nadie entrara allí, mucho menos Dean. Llevaba unos guantes puestos y amasaba algo en la mesa que había al fondo.

\- Dean -la voz de Castiel fue de pura sorpresa y se le notó bastante sorprendido por su presencia-. No te esperaba.

\- Ya... -Dean terminó de acercarse y se puso a su lado. Le miró los guantes manchados de verde y amarillo-. ¿Qué haces?

\- Piruletas -a pesar de la presencia de Dean, Castiel pareció haberse tranquilizado porque volvió a lo que estaba haciendo-. Compro fruta, la pelo, la trituro, la compacto, hago las piruletas y las envaso. Estas son de pera y plátano -ladeó la cabeza hacia las que estaban terminadas a un lado-. ¿Quieres probar una?

Dean asintió. Nunca había probado ninguna porque le parecieron demasiado pringosas y porque seguramente Mary le habría mordido por robarle una. 

Alargó la mano y cogió una del cesto. La desenvolvió y se la llevó a la boca. Enseguida, los sabores a pera y plátano le estallaron en la boca. Era como comer fruta, pero ya triturada. 

\- Están muy ricas -Dean tenía la boca llena con la piruleta medio fundida por el calor de su lengua y la voz le salió medio ahogada-. Ahora entiendo a Mary.

\- Gracias -Castiel parecía levemente más sonrojado que antes. Se giró en el taburete donde estaba sentado y volvió a mirar hacia la mesa. Frente a él, una encimera de cocina enorme estaba llena de cuencos y cucharillas de café. Tuvo que agitar la cabeza para recordar qué estaba haciendo. Vaya, sí que le había trastocado la visita de Dean.

\- Tienes muy buenas manos -el comentario fue dicho sin maldad, pero en cuanto las palabras salieron de sus labios, ambos pensaron mal. Entonces Dean intentó arreglarlo aunque lo acabó empeorando-. Para hacer eso. Aunque no quiero decir que no tengas buenas manos para hacer nada más, que sí las tienes, bueno supongo, porque... joder.

Castiel no tuvo más remedio que reír y eso relajó el ambiente.

\- Dean. Te he entendido. Gracias.

Dean asintió rojo como un tomate, esperando que la tierra lo tragase. Sabía que Cas se estaría preguntando qué hacía allí y era muy considerado de su parte no presionarle. Finalmente se armó de valor y comenzó lo que había intentado preparar en el coche.

\- Cas. Me gustaría hablar contigo.

Castiel asintió.

\- Claro. ¿Te importa si sigo haciendo esto mientras? Tengo un encargo para mañana y quiero dejarlas listas.

\- Sin problema -y era hasta mejor, porque así no tendría sus ojos sobre él poniéndole nervioso-. Verás... quería preguntarte si tenías algo que hacer mañana por la noche cuando salieras del trabajo.

Castiel paró lo que estaba haciendo y lo miró.

\- ¿Estás... estás invitándome a salir?

\- Sí -Dean fue rotundo y contundente-. Me gustaría quedar contigo para tomar algo. No sé; cenar por ahí o pedir comida china y quedarnos en casa viendo la tele.

Castiel no respondió nada porque no entendía ese cambio en Dean. Eso mismo era lo que le había pedido semanas atrás y Dean lo había alejado de él de un manotazo. ¿Por qué había cambiado ahora de parecer?

\- Dean -murmuró sin volverse-. No entiendo.

\- Lo sé, porque yo tampoco lo he entendido hasta hace poco -esbozó una sonrisa recordando las palabras de su hermano-. Antes pensaba que yo no valía nada y no era más que un fracasado haciendo bulto en el mundo y no quería ser un estorbo en la vida de nadie, Cas, y menos en la tuya.

\- Tú no eres eso, Dean -giró el taburete y lo miró-. Y no vas a serlo nunca.

\- Bueno, digamos que ahora me aprecio algo más y entiendo cosas que antes ni había pensado en ellas -Dean seguía con el mismo tono rojizo en la cara. Tuvo valor de levantar la mirada del suelo y lo miró, sabiendo que esos ojos azules lo miraban expectantes-. Ahora veo las cosas desde otra perspectiva. 

Castiel se levantó y se quedó a poca distancia de él.

\- Yo... no puedo quedar mañana.

Dean sintió como si le hubieran echado un jarro de agua helada por la espalda. No había ensayado nada para la negación de Castiel y ahora no sabía cómo actuar.

\- Bueno... no pasa nada... -intentó dar un paso hacia atrás pero había una pared, así que rebotó y quedó incluso más cerca de Cas que antes-. Ya nos veremos por ahí si eso.

\- Dean... -Castiel dio un paso y Dean retrocedió otro, quedándose de nuevo con la espalda pegada a la pared-. Te he dicho que mañana no puedo, pero otro día si.

Dean sonrió como un tonto y sintió que le quitaban un peso enorme de encima.

\- Mi hermano quiere que vaya con él a una exposición de algo que no tengo muy claro lo que es y me invita a cenar -Castiel hablaba dándole tiempo a Dean a recuperarse-. Pero podemos quedar otro día. O esta noche.

Se podía decir más alto, pero no más claro, y Dean lo supo. 

\- Esta noche tengo un turno en el trabajo, pero no es gran cosa y puedo escaquearme -susurró.

\- Bien -los labios de Castiel estaban tan cerca de los suyos que su aliento caliente le hizo cosquillas sobre la piel.

Dean bizqueó un poco mirándole tan cerca. Estaba perdido, lo sabía, pero quería perderse. Quería perderse en Castiel y no encontrarse nunca.

\- Sé que te alejé sin darte ninguna posibilidad, y me he arrepentido, Cas, porque no hay ni un sólo día que no haya pensado en ti.

Castiel lo miró sin pestañear y poco a poco fue dejándose caer sobre él hasta unir sus labios con los suyos. Dean lo recibió despacio, saboreándole y sintiéndole. Cerró los ojos para sentirle y se dejó llevar. 

El beso duró poco, pero fue muy intenso. Cuando Castiel se echó un paso hacia atrás intentando que todo volviera a la normalidad de antes, Dean lo miro perezoso aún apoyado sobre la pared. Se miraron sin decir nada durante varios segundos, hasta que no tuvo más remedio que reaccionar e incorporarse. Tenía que ir al trabajo, prepararlo todo y recoger a los clientes, y si no se daba prisa, iría tarde.

\- Voy a tener que irme -dijo con desgana-. Tú tienes que trabajar y yo también -se alejó de la pared y caminó hacia la puerta-. Luego te veo, Cas.

\- Está bien, Dean -Cas no sabía realmente qué decir así que sólo atinó a sonreír. Y se quedó así hasta mucho después de que Dean se marchara.

 

 

 

Dean estaba de un excelente humor. Ni siquiera le importó tener que coger el Hummer Dual Axle, o como él lo llamaba “la choni-limusina”.

El cliente, un magnate bastante conocido del país, había alquilado el coche a su paso por la ciudad y se había rodeado de chicas mucho más jóvenes que él y había llenado la limusina de champán y caviar. Bueno, lo había llenado de Dean previo pago de su importe, pero la idea había sido del viejo. El plan consistía en darles una vuelta por la ciudad y los alrededores mientras él se las camelaba. Luego Dean los llevaría al lujoso hotel donde estaba hospedado. Y eso hizo. El viejo le dijo que se diera una vuelta bastante larga y ya lo avisaría cuando necesitara de nuevo sus servicios. Dean calculó la posible edad de ese viejo, más las jovencitas que lo rodeaban, más el par de pastillitas azules que se había tomado, y decidió ir a buscar a Cas porque le iba a dar tiempo de sobra. Era incluso probable que al ricachón le diera un jamacuco de tanta emoción y le petara la patata. Dean sólo esperaba que eso no ocurriera con él delante.

Llegó justo a tiempo para ver a Castiel cerrar la puerta de la tienda. Bajó la ventanilla y le silbó. Cas se dio la vuelta y no pudo evitar quedarse mirando ese trasto tan grande y tan blanco aparcado frente a su tienda. Junto a la ventanilla, la cabeza de Dean asomaba sonriente. Medio impactado y a la vez divertido, Castiel caminó hacia él y se agachó para hablarle metiendo media cabeza por el hueco de la ventana.

\- Nunca dejarás de sorprenderme.

\- Es parte de mi encanto -le sonrió. Esa mueca fue tan de él, que Castiel estuvo a punto de fundirse sobre la puerta lateral del coche-. ¿Te llevo?

\- ¿No se supone que tienes que estar trabajando?

\- Sí, pero ya he cumplido con la primera parte, que ha sido recoger a mi cliente y a sus nenitas, darles una vuelta y llevarles al hotel. Ahora tengo, posiblemente, unas dos horas que no sé muy bien qué hacer con ellas hasta que me vuelva a llamar. ¿Qué me dices?

Castiel asintió. La curiosidad de subirse a ese trasto pudo con él unido a la sensación de pasar dos horas con Dean.

Dean se bajó del coche y le abrió la puerta de un lateral. Cas lo miró porque iba vestido con un traje de chaqueta negro, camisa blanca y corbata negra a juego. Se puso las gafas de sol para salir y eso dejó a Castiel totalmente sin defensas. Ahora mismo podía llevarle a un descampado, violarle, robarle algún órgano y él no se opondría.

\- Siéntate donde quieras en los laterales, que por ahí no se ha sentado nadie y está limpio por mí -Dean le guiñó un ojo antes de irse-. ¿Algún sitio dónde quiera ir el caballero?

\- Sorpréndeme -Castiel no podía parar de sonreír. Se quedó mirando la puerta que Dean acababa de cerrar sin creerse que estuviera realmente allí metido. Miró a su alrededor y no pudo evitar abrir la boca ante tanto derroche de lujo y para ser sinceros, algo de mal gusto. Él era un tío sencillo y todo eso le sobraba, pero curiosamente, imaginarse a Dean allí dentro le hizo cambiar de opinión enseguida. 

Según apreció por la ventana, Dean guiaba la limusina a las afueras y aparcó en la parte de atrás de una gasolinera.

\- ¡Bobby! -la voz de Dean retumbo por todas partes haciendo eco-. Aparco aquí detrás para limpiar el coche por dentro. Estaré un rato.

Bobby asintió a lo lejos y siguió hablando con un cliente que parecía tener problemas con los frenos. Dean abrió la misma puerta lateral por donde había entrado Castiel y cerró tras él. Se sentó a su lado en el lujoso asiento de cuero y esperó. Cas parecía estar inspeccionándolo todo. Para estar más cómodo se desabrochó el botón de la chaqueta.

\- ¿Nunca has estado dentro de una limusina?

\- No -Cas negó con la cabeza-. Y menos en una tan...

\- ¿Hortera? ¿Chabacana? ¿Glamurosa? ¿Singular?

\- Sí -esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado dejando de mirar a su alrededor para centrarse en Dean-. Todo eso junto.

\- Bien -Dean estiró el brazo hacia una nevera. Sacó una botella de champán y cogió dos copas de un mueble-. ¿Brindamos?

\- ¿Puedes abrir eso sin permiso? -Castiel parecía preocupado en que Dean pudiera meterse en algún lío.

\- Sí. Mi cliente siempre compra unas veinte botellas de champán y luego no se bebe ni tres. El resto me las quedo yo. Sam tiene la despensa llena.

Castiel aceptó la copa y esperó a que Dean abriera la botella. No supo muy bien por qué, pero ese gesto seco de tirar del corcho y la expresión que hizo con los labios, le pareció terriblemente erótica y provocadora. 

Sin derramar una gota, Dean le llenó la copa y luego se sirvió él. Dejó la botella a un lado y levantó el brazo para iniciar un brindis.

\- ¿Por qué brindamos? 

\- Por ti -Castiel unió su copa la suya-. Por esa persona que te ha hecho ver algo que según tú, no te habías dado cuenta. Y por ti, por aceptar tan sabias palabras fueran las que fueran.

Dean se puso algo serio pensando que si no hubiera tenido esa charla, seguramente nunca habría tenido esa segunda oportunidad con Cas. Hinchó los pulmones intentando coger algo más de aire, y se dispuso a contarle lo que había hablado con Sam. Castiel no le había preguntado, pero se lo debía.

\- Entonces tenemos que brindar por Sam -empezó-, porque fue él el que me convenció de que no soy una mierda y que realmente me merezco más de lo que creo.

Castiel se quedó callado unos segundos sin apartar la mirada de él. Finalmente reaccionó y brindó suavemente con el borde de la copa.

\- Por Sam.

\- Y por ti, porque cualquier otra persona me habría echado de su tienda y no me habría dejado explicar nada.

Castiel movió la cabeza hacia un lado mientras chocaba suavemente el borde de su copa otra vez para luego llevársela a los labios. Bebió con calma y sin apartar la mirada de Dean ni un solo segundo. Eso provocó que una sensación caliente y espesa recorriera toda la espalda de Dean y le secara la boca. Agarró mejor su copa y se la bebió de un trago. Luego dejó el fino cristal a un lado y miró a Cas. Le cogió la copa medio vacía y también la echó a un lado. Finalmente se abalanzó sobre él. No lo hizo como si fuera un muerto de hambre ante un bufé libre; fue más bien otra clase de necesidad, de ansia. Lo cogió por el mentón y acercó los labios a los suyos.

La respuesta de Castiel fue inmediata deslizándose por el sofá haciendo que Dean cayera sobre él. El beso fue urgente y despiadado. En el silencio del coche sólo se oía el jadeo de sus respiraciones y los gemidos que se provocaban el uno al otro. 

Dean se incorporó levemente entre sus piernas para quitarse la chaqueta. Se deshizo de la corbata y se abrió gran parte de los botones de la camisa. Se la habría quitado entera, pero esos escasos cuatro segundos que tardó en hacerlo todo fueron demasiados para comprender que no podía tener las manos alejadas de Cas ni un sólo segundo más.

Aprovechó que estaba de rodillas entre sus piernas para levantarle la camiseta y hundir sus labios en su abdomen. Comenzó a hacer un tortuoso recorrido alrededor del ombligo y subió por su estómago y su pecho hasta que se encontró con la camiseta enrollada a medio pecho. Se dejó caer sobre él para morderle la barbilla. Luego le apresó los labios y se perdió en su boca. Lo estaba haciendo bailar a su son, responder al movimiento de su cuerpo cuando se restregaba contra él. Si seguían a ese ritmo era muy posible que salieran ardiendo.

Castiel no se dio cuenta cuándo le había quitado los pantalones. Dean se los había desabrochado, y junto a los calzoncillos, los había arrastrado hasta bajárselos a los tobillos. Se había vuelto a colar entre sus piernas y de nuevo le recorría el cuerpo con los labios, pero ésta vez Dean fue mucho más allá bajando por su abdomen hasta llegar a su erección y una vez allí se la metió en la boca.

Lo lamió y lo saboreó. Lo recorrió completamente y jugueteó alrededor de su glande haciéndole estremecer de placer. Castiel gemía con cada movimiento que él hacía y eso lo hacía ser más osado a cada lamida que daba. Se recorrió los dedos embadurnándoselos bien y acto seguido los llevó hacia su entrada. Con pericia los fue introduciendo. Primero uno y luego los dos a la vez, hasta notar que Cas no sólo estaba más que preparado sino que posiblemente le quedase muy poco.

Entonces Dean se dio cuenta de algo.

\- Espera -se levantó y gateando con los pantalones medio abiertos en sus caderas, fue hacia el asiento del conductor-. Voy a darle mi toque personal por el que me gano casi mi sueldo en propinas.

Castiel se incorporó en el asiento deleitándose con la postura de Dean y con la visión del nacimiento de su trasero frente a sus ojos.

\- ¿Tengo que dejarte propina cuando acabe?

Dean giró la cabeza para mirarle en esa misma postura, totalmente adorable. Accionó el motor sin arrancar el coche y apretó un botón. El coche comenzó a vibrar.

\- Dios Santo, ¿ésto qué es? 

Dean gateó de vuelta hacia él y ocupó el mismo sitio entre sus piernas.

\- Esto, querido amigo, es la horterada más grande jamás creada, pero a la cuenta es infalible.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Sí

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? -le guiñó un ojo-. ¿Lo has probado alguna vez?

\- Lo cierto es que no, pero por los ruidos que escucho venir de aquí dentro cuando lo acciono, es todo un éxito.

Castiel se mordió el labio inferior. El coche se bamboleaba como si dos manos invisibles y gigantescas estuvieran apoyada sobre el capó y sobre el maletero y apretaran fuertemente. El ritmo era constante y provocador, y por Dios bendito tenía que tener a Dean dentro ya.

\- Demuéstramelo.

Realmente no fue lo que dijo sino cómo lo dijo lo que provocó que el cerebro de Dean hiciera un cortocircuito. Apoyó la erección sobre su entrada y tras unos instantes de preparación, se coló dentro prácticamente entero. No tenía previsto que fuera así, pero el meneo del coche había contribuido a la penetración.

Castiel arqueó la espalda, siendo muy consciente de todo. Dean tenía los brazos estirados sobre él a ambos lados de su cuerpo manteniendo tu su peso suspendido con la fuerza de sus bíceps, pero cuando el coche volvió a moverse y sin querer salió y volvió a entrar sin proponérselo, tuvo que dejarse de caer sobre el pecho de Cas para soportar todas esas sensaciones que estaba experimentando. No rompió el ritmo, ni se salió de su estrecho envoltorio; Dean parecía conocerse al dedillo todo el cuerpo de Castiel.

\- Cas, me queda poco.

\- Bien -jadeo, sabiendo que a él también le quedaba poco.

\- No me he puesto ningún condón -admitió. No había rastro de culpa en su voz, sólo el deseo de seguir y seguir y seguir.

\- Lo sé -Castiel se lamió los labios. Tenía la frente de Dean pegada a su mejilla y el sudor de ambos se rebujaba en una mezcla ardiente y erótica-. Confío en ti.

Dean gimió. Esas palabras de confianza unidas al deseo, a la necesidad y al calor del momento, acabaron con él en el acto. Su cuerpo se contrajo y él emitió un gruñido procedente del fondo de la garganta. Cada poro transmitía un calor abrasador y de golpe y porrazo, se dejó ir.

Castiel lo notó derramarse en él. Fue una sensación caliente y única. Contrajo los músculos de su cuerpo y lo acogió viviendo él también parte del orgasmo de Dean. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero supo que Dean había terminado porque éste se dejó caer más pesadamente sobre él, jadeando entre dientes y totalmente sudado.

Tenerle dentro, sentirle aún después de haber terminado, era una sensación muy placentera, pero él quería terminar. Lo necesitaba. Dean pareció leerle el pensamiento, porque se incorporó sobre él y sonriente le dio un beso en los labios. Ni siquiera dijo una palabra, no hizo falta; salió lentamente de su cuerpo y se arrodilló entre sus piernas. Se agachó y se lo introdujo de nuevo en la boca. El líquido pre seminal de Cas le dio la bienvenida con un sabor amargo y excitante. A Dean le gustó y lo lamió más profundamente en busca de más. Mientras le robaba el alma de esa manera, guió su mano hacia su trasero, le acarició una nalga metiendo la mano por debajo de su cuerpo y, en esa posición, llevó el dedo pulgar a su entrada.

Los dedos de Dean no eran pequeños precisamente y aunque entró con facilidad gracias a la lubricación de su cuerpo, Castiel se contrajo de placer como si le hubiera metido la erección de nuevo. Se agarró al sofá y se dejó llevar.

El dedo de Dean se movía osado en su interior, haciendo círculos o bien de arriba a abajo en un ritmo constante, que, unido al vaivén del coche, fue demasiado para él en ese momento.

La lengua de Dean acabó matándole y, cuando notó que lo acogía por completo hasta llegar casi a su garganta, Castiel no pudo soportarlo más y se corrió. Elevó las caderas errático dejándose llevar por el orgasmo, quisiera éste llevarle donde quisiera. 

Cuando todo acabó, abrió los ojos con pereza y vio a Dean incorporarse sobre él mientras se lamía los labios. Una sonrisa picarona le adornaba la cara.

\- ¿Tenía o no tenía yo razón? -carraspeó alejando la pastosidad de su boca y sacó el dedo de su cuerpo muy despacio.

Cas jadeó pero sin poder dejar de sonreír.Tuvo que levantar las piernas por encima de Dean para llegar a los bolsillos de su pantalón. Cuando los alcanzó, se sacó un billete de cincuenta y se lo dejó sobre el pecho, agotado por el movimiento.

\- Quédate con el cambio -jadeó intentando recuperar el aire-. Te lo has ganado.

Dean se lo podía haber tomado a mal y haberse sentido ofendido pensando que le pagaba por sus servicios, pero sabía que no era así. Cogió el billete y se lo volvió a meter en el bolsillo del pantalón. Luego salió de entre sus piernas, se recompuso la ropa que estaba bastante arrugada, y de nuevo se echó sobre él ésta vez completamente estirado.

\- Conserva tu dinero, Cas, porque te va a hacer falta esta noche.

Castiel levantó las cejas en señal de sorpresa porque no sabía a qué se refería Dean. Éste se lo explicó.

\- Esta noche rogarás que me apiade de ti -murmuró sobre su oído-. Y no habrá dinero suficiente en el mundo para hacerme cambiar de idea con respecto a lo que quiero hacerte durante toda la noche.

El cuerpo de Castiel se contrajo, imaginando el cuerpo de Dean desnudo y sudado ante él, sobre él, tras él. Asintió aceptando el reto y se incorporó para colocarse él también la ropa.

Dean le dejó espacio de movimiento para que se adecentara. Mientras tanto cogió la botella de champán y le dio un trago para quitarse esa sensación de pastosidad en la boca. Luego se lo quedó mirando hasta que Castiel estuvo listo.

\- Te dejo en tu casa y cuando termine el servicio iré para allá.

Castiel asintió. Durante el tiempo que llevaba metido en ese coche, su vena kinki tenía que haberse desarrollado más de la cuenta porque no supo de dónde salieron sus siguientes palabras.

\- Está bien, pero no te prometo nada. Es posible que cuando llegues, yo ya me esté tocando pensando en ti.

Dean, que se había dado la vuelta para ir al asiento del conductor, no tuvo más remedio que volverse, totalmente impactado por las palabras de Cas.

No dijo nada, no hizo falta. Esa frase no necesitaba respuesta; Dean se giró hacia él, lo apresó y le devoró los labios con los suyos, afirmando y marcando su territorio. Porque Castiel era suyo; hoy, mañana, y siempre.

 

FIN

 

 

 

 


End file.
